Partisano
by chofisrad
Summary: Epíteto para cualquier persona que se perciba como excesivamente comprometida con un grupo político o preferencia, lo reivindique abiertamente o no. Antologia Bose: Songfics
1. Este mundo va

Bien, se que no soy la mente mas original del planeta, pero algo hay que hacer, no???? Weno, la idea es esta: Un fic conformado de 10 songfics, todos con canciones de Miguel Bose (culpen a mi mama por oir a Bose durante sus 30 años de carrera y por llevarme al concierto jejejejeje...).

Esta extraña cosa salida de mi desequilibrada mente va pa SofiPotter, mi amiguis y tocaya del alma (TQM!), pa Dieguin por su cumple (aunque jamas lo lea) y ps con un agradecimiento y un abrazote pa Azaak y barbiepottergranger (Gracias por su apoyo, niñas!)

Bien, para no hacer mas larga la cosa, empecemos:

* * *

**PARTISANO**

_Epíteto para cualquier persona que se perciba como excesivamente comprometida con un grupo político o preferencia, lo reivindique abiertamente o no. _

**_1.- ESTE MUNDO VA_**

1.- ESTE MUNDO VA

_El tiempo pasa y no de largo  
y hay quien no se entera que  
somos los mismos envueltos en novedad._

_  
Me dices: "Cambias, sin embargo  
tu entusiasmo sigue ahí"  
no me has preguntado si me da igual o no…_

- El que este muerto no quiere decir que esto ha terminado. Ser mortifago no es una tendencia o una moda Ron, es un modo de vida, una vez que eres parte del lado oscuro no puedes reivindicarte.

- ¡Que alentador! – Comento una voz siseante que fue prácticamente ignorada por los presentes.

Corrían los primeros días de invierno en la renaciente ciudad de Londres, las cenizas de la guerra eran arrastradas por el viento gélido de la victoria, y, a pesar del triunfo aun quedaban asuntos por tratar, ese era el motivo de que un reducido grupo de personas discutiera exaltadamente en la cocina de la ancestral casona con el numero 12. Comenzaban a atenuar los rayos del sol, por lo cual el frío lozano se cernía más desvergonzadamente en la piel de todos, quienes, resignados a su destino aceptaban con conformidad y mantas limpias la perdida constante de calor en sus cuerpos.

- Papá, eso no quiere decir que no podamos ir a Hogwarts – Tercio Ginny con disgusto

- ¡No arriesgare a nadie nuevamente¡Mucho menos a Harry!

- ¿Cuándo van a entender que no traemos un letrero de _"Crúciame"_ pegado en la nuca? – Soltó Ron, golpeando el centro de la mesa con ambos puños

- Señor Weasley, se cuidarme solo y creo que…

- No, Harry. Ya hiciste demasiado y el peligro es aun demasiado. Como dije, la magia oscura no es algo que se pueda hacer a un lado así como así, Quien-Tu-Sabes era un líder, pero…

- ¡VOLDEMORT! – La habitación entera se estremeció con la atronadora voz del rubio. Draco Malfoy se había puesto de pie y miraba a su audiencia de un extraño modo

- ¡No digas su nombre! – Salto la esmirriada Señora Weasley, cubriéndose la boca con dedos temblorosos

- ¿No era solo un líder¿Un hombre¿Una figura imponente¡¿A que le temen, entonces?!

- El tiene razón – Completo el pelinegro, ganándose el asombro de todos a su alrededor - ¿Qué¡Es cierto!

- Si, Harry, pero nunca creímos vivir lo suficiente como para escucharte decirlo – Dijo Ginny, desatando varias sonrisas discretas

- Además que el hecho de que tenga razón debería bastar para sorprendernos – Bromeo aparentemente Ron, sin molestarse en ocultar su tono mordaz y mirada desafiante hacia el aludido

- ¡Ron! – Le callo entre dientes la castaña sentada a su lado, ante lo cual el pelirrojo soltó un bufido y apretó aun mas sus blanquecinos nudillos

- Miren chicos, entiendo que para ustedes no es sencillo comprenderlo, pero hagan un esfuerzo; no es precisamente el momento mas seguro para decidir que quieren un futuro…

- ¡Claro que lo queremos! Para eso peleamos, deseamos una vida, una vida normal y no es justo que no nos permitan tenerla ahora que podemos

- Habrá otro año…

- ¡No! Mi vida es ahora y creo que después de todo lo que perdí merezco por lo menos esto

- Harry, tranquilízate – Dijo Hermione, intentando calmarlo posando una mano en su hombro, con lo cual se gano otra mirada despectiva de Ron y la explosión de ira del ojiverde

- ¡No voy a calmarme¡Ellos son los que no entienden! Dumbledore murió por nosotros, por darnos un mañana ¡Snape! Murió por Hogwarts. Ellos querían darnos una educación y ustedes no nos la negaran ¡No a mi!

_Dame al menos tiempo y que respire,  
no es un arte fácil prometer.  
Dame al menos tiempo de despedirme._

Harry se levanto de la mesa abruptamente y salio al jardín dando grandes zancadas. Molly y Arthur se miraron con frustración; Draco sonreía de medio lado, Ginny permanecía en su lugar, estupefacta; Ron destilaba coraje por los poros y Hermione se levantaba rápidamente con la clara intención de alcanzar a su amigo.

- Discúlpenlo, por favor. Saben que esto no es fácil para el… Iré a hablar con el. Con su permiso – Aclaro la castaña a los padres de Ron antes de escurrirse por el umbral sin que sus interlocutores pudieran salir aun por completo de su estado de conmoción

- ¿Qué¿Ustedes no iran, comadrejas? – Se burlo Malfoy, obteniendo como única respuesta el silencio de los hermanos

Definitivamente el mal genio de Harry había regresado.

Afuera, Harry daba vueltas en el enmohecido recibidor de Grimmauld Place, descargando su furia de vez en cuando con los extravagantes artilugios que adornaban el domicilio. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar, desahogarse. Su vida era como un tornado, toda su existencia se había tergiversado inminentemente.

Cumplió su misión pero ahora ¿Qué seguía? No tenia un propósito ni una meta, el único objetivo que se había planteado alguna vez era el de ser Auror e implícitamente se lo había prometido a Dumbledore, a sus padres, a Ron, a Hermione, y lo mas importante: a si mismo. No podía echarse para atrás amedrentado por unos patéticos mortifagos. Definitivamente le debía mucho a los Weasley, pero tampoco es que fuera a renunciar a sus sueños solo por que ellos creían que eso era lo mejor. No es que quisiera tratarlos mal, estaba muy agradecido con ellos como para agredirlos intencionalmente, es solo que el no era parte de esa familia por mas que quisiera y aunque lo intentara no podría atenerse tan fácilmente a sus reglas.

- Se que debe ser difícil, te entiendo…

_Porque en un mundo que va  
a la velocidad del rayo  
aguanto el vuelo más si me agarro de tu mano,  
acompáñame hasta donde pueda llegar_

La nieve se extendía en el níveo suelo, y la escarcha caía lentamente sobre sus ropas y rostros, sonrosándolos de manera inevitable. Empezaba a oscurecer y la luna salía ociosa detrás de las montañas, restando la oscuridad que buscaba a toda costa reinar en el cielo nocturno. La castaña frotaba sus manos, cubiertas por los guantes para evadir el frío que recorría todo su cuerpo, mas estaba ahí, por que el la necesitaba aun sin saberlo.

- No podrías entenderlo, no te esfuerces – Contesto el moreno con dureza

- Intento ayudarte¿Sabes? No eres la única persona con deseos y necesidades, por más que a veces te esfuerces en creerlo. – Hermione le miro con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que el chico calmara un poco sus impetuosos ánimos – Yo tambien quiero estudiar y pienso que si estuvimos en Hogwarts o en campo abierto durante los peores días de Voldemort podemos hacerlo ahora

- Bien, pero tu puedes decidirlo, tus padres te apoyan

- Tu tambien puedes elegir, Harry. Yo te apoyo – Ella tomo la mano de el joven para entrelazarla con sus pequeños dedos, disipando momentáneamente el claro descenso de la temperatura en aquel momento en que se encontraban prácticamente al aire libre

- Pero, el Sr. Weasley…

- Digamos que no le pediste propiamente su aprobación en nuestra ultima "excursión"

Harry sonrió, no podía evitarlo, después de todo ella tenia razón. En realidad, Hermione siempre tenía la razón y eso lo reconfortaba.

- Ahora vamos a que te discul…

- ¡Harry!

El moreno y la castaña se miraron sorprendidos y soltaron sus manos como acto reflejo para que el pudiese atrapar a la menuda pelirroja entre sus brazos. Hermione se desvaneció de regreso a la cocina donde Ron la esperaba con una expresión enfurruñada que no hacia más que exaltarla más.

- Te comportaste muy mal ahí dentro – Reclamo la pequeña Weasley, poniéndose las manos en las caderas

- Lo se

- Esta bien que quieras terminar tus estudios. Te entiendo, yo tambien quiero volver a Hogwarts, pero esa no es razón para gritarle a mis padres

El tono ofendido de Ginny no le ayudaba precisamente a sentirse mejor, y eso, sumado al hecho de que sus declaraciones no le convencían del todo solo lograban ponerlo mas nervioso. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero por un extraño motivo eso lo incomodaba bastante.

- Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es pedir disculpas – Contesto Harry, sonriendo tímidamente a pesar de la situación

_E__n este mundo que va  
como la luz del pensamiento  
el mérito está en no quedarme en el intento  
y aunque no lo quiera ¿Que duda cabe ya? _

Ginny se aferro a su cuello y le planto un fugaz beso en los labios. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, sus muestras de afecto tan espontáneas y la manera en que sin saber exactamente como, le hacia ver otro lado de la moneda. Se abrazo a ella casi por instinto y tomaron camino a la cocina, lo que no hizo que a sus oídos pasara desapercibido un cansino y silbante murmullo que sonaba a "Claro, Potter el rebelde" proveniente de las escaleras.

Hermione sintió la presión sobre su brazo derecho al tiempo que la jalaban a una esquina oscura de la cocina, donde no podían ser escuchados por la sollozante Sra. Weasley y su pensativo esposo.

_Me primavero y me otoño  
me estío y me invierno  
me adapto con seriedad..._

- No es necesario que lo sigas a todas partes. No eres su madre

- No lo soy, pero es mi amigo

- Yo tambien lo soy y no me tratas como a el

- Precisamente por eso, por que eres mi amigo, no tienes derecho a hablarme así

- Pero…

- ¡No hay peros, Ron! Cuando te pones así no se puede razonar contigo. Harry es mi amigo, punto.

- Pero tu aun me gustas ¡Me duele verte con el!

- Antes no te molestaba. No quiero lastimarte, pero tampoco puedes controlarme de ese modo

- ¡Claro que me molestaba! Me fastidia que se comuniquen con tal facilidad ¡Ni siquiera necesitan hablar!; siempre estas preocupada por el, y le tienes completa confianza así como el a ti ¡Odio que creas mas en el que en mi!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Sabes que los quiero a los dos, además, el es como un hermano para mi

- Ya no se si creer en eso – Dijo Ron, con un tono de voz extrañamente tranquilo

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, solo… olvídalo

- Como sea. Ahora¿Piensas comportarte? Por que, honestamente, con esa actitud no llegaremos a ningún lado

- De acuerdo – Y el pelirrojo por despedida se dio media vuelta sin despedirse para hundirse en sus pensamientos el resto de la noche

Cuando Harry y Ginny entraron a la maltrecha habitación se hallaron en una atmósfera casi igual de densa que cuando salieron de allí.

_Dame al menos dos oportunidades  
y tus ojos me verán crecer  
dame al menos un par de posibilidades..._

- Sr. Weas… - Empezó el ojiverde, pero fue interrumpido por el adulto

- No digas mas, Harry, entiendo que quieres decir, incluso lo que deseas hacer y así mismo espero que comprendas mis motivos…

- Si, pero…

- Déjame terminar. Se que no tenemos ninguna autoridad sobre ti, no eres uno de nuestros hijos a pesar de que te consideremos como tal – Harry trago saliva, el nudo del remordimiento se había apoderado de su garganta y, sin embargo, no hallaba como frenar todo eso – Eres un mago mayor de edad y tienes razón, debes tomar tus propias decisiones. Es tu casa, es tu vida. Adelante.

- Los chicos se miraron, y a pesar de no saber que rostro reflejaba mayor irritación entre madre e hijo, saltaron de gusto entregados al sonido de sus propios "¡Hurra!"

_Porque en un mundo que va  
a la velocidad del rayo  
aguanto el vuelo más si me agarro de tu mano,  
acompáñame hasta donde pueda llegar.  
En este mundo que va  
como la luz del pensamiento  
el mérito está en no quedarme en el intento  
y aunque no lo quiera ¿Que duda cabe ya?  
_


	2. Y fue

**Hi Gente! Sorry por no actualizar pronto, pero se me atravesaron muchas cosas (tomo mas clases de las que deberia, tuve un concurso en el que participar, no encontraba la cancion adecuada...) Weno, para no hacer el cuento largo tengo mil pretextos que mejor no cito por que tardarian mas en leer esta porqueria jeje.**

**Les agradezco de todo corazon los reviews que se han dignado a dejarme y, prometo, que hare lo posible por que esta historia les sea agradable, sin mas por el momento, los dejo leyendo:**

**

* * *

**

**2.- Y FUE**

La limpieza de Grimmauld Place no había sido tarea fácil, pareciese que el tiempo se esforzaba en tejer millones de telarañas en el techo, pintar de polvo las paredes, infestar con plagas cada vez peores todas las habitaciones y hacer mas grandes, estorbosos y pesados los atávicos muebles.

La Madriguera. Hogareña, familiar, confortable; un paraíso y un infierno al mismo tiempo. Igualmente podías encontrar a los habitantes de esa casa envueltos en un abrazo cordial que enfrascados en una apabullante discusión.

Diversidad. Dinamismo. Un ambiente variado, en el cual a pesar de la durmiente pero amenazante fiera que es la venganza, reinaba una tenue tranquilidad y despreocupación como aura suave que oscilaba entre los inquilinos.

O al menos eso creían.

_Oh!, oh!, oh!, oh, oh!  
__Oh!, oh!, oh!, oh! Y fue  
Tiempo oscuro en la era de...  
Mi pájaro de luna_

La madrugada cubría con su oscura tela cada pedazo de cielo, por la hora podría pronosticarse un silencio absoluto, provocado por el profundo dormir de todos los que allí se encontraban.

Un ruido sutil pero constante se colaba entre las plantas del jardín, nadie habría notado la presencia del intruso a tan altas horas de la noche si hubiera evitado posar ante las estrellas una luz verde.

Un emblema. Si, seguramente podía prescindir de eso, pero habría sido menos divertido.

De no haberlo hecho se hubiera perdido el grito desgarrador de una mujer cuando el destello resplandeció ante sus ojos, tampoco escucharía las apresuradas y profundas ordenes, o las interminables corredizas que resonaban sobre el piso de madera. Los estaba esperando, lo encararían, era obvio, pero el tampoco estaba solo. Tenía a varios de los suyos apostados en la penumbra, pendientes de una señal, pero empezaría solo, le gustaba la acción, y sin la marca tenebrosa reflejada en el bullicio no la hubiera tenido.

Por fortuna el hubiera no existe.

Le habían dicho que era diestro. Tenia que comprobarlo. Vio a cuatro hombres cruzando el umbral, tres de ellos pelirrojos, el que restaba debía ser el. ¡El joven y famoso Potter!, con todo su poderío enfrentándose a el ¿Qué era el¿Un mortifago? No, eso ya había terminado, era parte del pasado. No necesitaba una etiqueta que lo tachara de rebelde o insurrecto para hacer lo que quisiera, y aunque lo catalogaran, no le importaba. Solo quería demostrarles como se hacían las cosas.

_Oh!, oh!, oh!, oh, oh!  
__Oh!, oh!, oh!, oh! Y fue  
Tiempo oscuro en la era de...  
Mi pájaro de luna_

El hombre fijo su mirada en la nuca cubierta de negra cabellera, intentando vislumbrar una figura amenazante ¡Que iluso! Jamás podría verlo, se disponía a tomarlo por el cuello, a sus espaldas, cuando escucho una voz femenina que gritaba:

- ¡Harry, atrás de ti!

¡Que impertinente! El moreno volteo instintivamente, y antes de que su contrario pudiera reaccionar se rodó en el suelo, alejándose completamente de el, definitivamente esa niñata pagaría por lo que hizo, pero ¿Cómo lo había visto? Ofuscado por el repentino movimiento del muchacho su atacante apunto hacia la chica, creyendo que saciaría su coraje y que era un objetivo más fácil.

Error.

La joven se protegió ágilmente con un hechizo, lo que hizo rebotar hacia la alta e imponente figura negra su propio ataque.

- Quedo aturdido antes de poder decir "¡Que reflejos!"- Dijo Harry, rascándose la nuca perezosamente

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Hermione a su amigo, en medio de la batalla que acababa de reanudarse a su alrededor. Un remolino de capas negras se erigió ante ellos, sudando adrenalina, un grupo de encapuchados con sus varitas desenfundadas se disponían a buscar la revancha.

- Si, gra… - Se echo encima de la castaña, quedando los dos en el suelo, el encima de ella – Bueno, estamos a mano – Completo el ojiverde, ayudándola a levantarse mientras señalaba sonriente al orificio que siguió una trayectoria transversal al punto en que, momentos antes, se encontraban.

Para cuando el barullo había disuelto completamente el soporífero ambiente de hogar la batalla se encontraba en pleno clímax. Ron y su padre esparcían rayos rojos por doquier, rodeando a su trémula madre que evitaba el uso de la varita lo mas posible desde el incidente de meses atrás; Hermione y Malfoy ataban a un par de rehenes sencillos, mientras que Harry y Ginny peleaban codo a codo frente a las hordas de encapuchados que parecía no dejaban de aparecer.

- ¿No se supone que ustedes estarían adentro?- Retomo la conversación el moreno, cuando se encontraron entre relámpagos y luces de hechizos, cerca de la ya inservible puerta. Para ellos esto era como un juego de niños, sin duda.

- ¿Y dejar que te perforen a punta de maleficios¡Ni loca!

- De todas maneras tengo que estar vigilándote – Bromeo el, sonsacándole un fruncimiento de ceja a su amiga

- Se cuidarme sola

- Si y…

No pudo terminar la frase. El grito aterrado que pronunciaba su nombre le hizo voltear hacia el jardín y un hechizo paso rozándole la oreja. Entonces la vio, y empezó a correr en su dirección a pesar de las advertencias de Hermione, sintió desgarrarse su ropa y algunos arañones en su piel, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que no permitiría que se la quitaran…

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeña¿No viene tu heroecito? – Le pregunto fríamente una encapuchada – Mas le vale venir pronto sino quiere encontrar tu inútil cuerpecito hecho pedazos ¡Vamos, grita mas!

Ginny ya no sentía sus músculos, adormecidos por la tortura, el dolor era tan terrible que podía sentir como comprimía cada glóbulo rojo entre sus venas, ese ligero palpitar convertido en un suplicio; sus huesos parecían desencajarse bajo su piel _"¡Por favor, que termine de una vez!" _

_Tiempo duro hoy es para mi  
Soy pájaro de luna  
Gente sin un alibi  
Que cambia de ciudad_  
_Y yo me castigare_

Se habían acabado sus fuerzas, tenia que seguir corriendo a pesar de que su cuerpo le gritaba _"¡Detente!", _no podía pasarle nada a Ginny, el no lo permitiría. Al fin pudo vislumbrar a las dos formas: una negra silueta, erecta e imponente que soltaba una risa macabra y espectral mientras que la pelirroja se retorcía a sus pies.

- ¡Ha llegado el doncel en rescate de la patética damisela¿Te dije que no hizo más que gritar todo este rato¡Ven por ella, vamos!

Harry se abalanzo contra ella, olvidando por completo el uso de la varita que había quedado entre la escarcha del césped, pero un fuerte impacto lo tiro de espaldas; se preparaba para arremeter nuevamente cuando sus extremidades no alcanzaron a responderle. No podía moverse, pero podía respirar ¡Estaba vivo! Pero… ¿Por qué estaba inmóvil? Escucho como varias personas se acercaban, la bruja estaba rodeada, sin duda.

- ¿La quieren? – Un estallido lleno la noche por completo y, acto seguido todos cerraron los ojos ante los disparos rojos que dieron contra un árbol.

- Despetrifícalo ya, Hermione – Dijo la voz acongojada del Señor Weasley

- ¡¿Qué hay de Ginny?!

El ojiverde se desentumecían inmediatamente, su cuerpo se anego de calor mas sus pensamientos aun no se ordenaban del todo, perdió por completo el hilo de la conversación, ininteligible a sus oídos, no supo como ni cuando llego a su cama, y mucho menos en que momento se quedo dormido…

_Oh!, oh!, oh!, oh!?y fue  
Por siempre?  
Me anulo por fin... la mente_

Sus ojos se abrieron. Al parecer el dia ya estaba bastante avanzado y se disponía a levantarse cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación, revelando una roja cabellera.

- ¡Hermione¡Hermione, ven rápido, ya despertó! – Grito Ron, a través de las escaleras – No te levantes, aun debe dolerte ¡Terminaste molido, compañero! – Dijo a su amigo, sonriendo, conciliando axial una tregua inconsciente

- ¿Y tú? – Pregunto el ojiverde, respondiendo al gesto

- ¿Esto? – Señalo a su brazo izquierdo, fuertemente vendado que atraía innegablemente la atención de su amigo. Harry asintió. – No es nada, además Papa dice que lo que no te mata te hace más fuer…

- ¡Harry¿Estas bien¿Cómo te sientes¿Te sigue doliendo?

- Si, estoy bien, Hermione, tranquila¿Cómo estas tu?

- Si, déjalo descansar – Comento Ron

- Solo estaba preocupada por el – Aclaro la castaña, rodando los ojos en dirección al pelirrojo – Y si, estoy bien, Harry, gracias por preguntar

- ¿Y Ginny¿Cómo se encuentra?

El lugar cedió paso al total mutismo, mientras el pelinegro dirigía desesperadas miradas a sus amigos

- ¿Le paso algo?

- Harry… - Empezó la castaña, pero un trago amargo atorado en su cuello le impidió continuar

- ¿Esta bien?

- Ella… - Intento decir la chica. Ron volteo hacia la ventana, el aire se iba volviendo cada vez mas irrespirable, a causa de la tensión

- ¡Habla de una vez¡¿Qué tiene Ginny?!

- Ella-e-ella… desapareció… - Completo el ojiazul con una serenada inusual en el, lo que hizo revolver el interior de los oyentes en un sordo remordimiento

- ¡¿QUE¡No! No, no… no puede ser… - Espeto Harry, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, llevado para la desesperación, para terminar la frase en un abrumador susurro

- La transportaron a algún lugar antes de desaparecerse a si mismos. No se exactamente a donde, pero estoy investi…

_De ti me nutriré  
Mi espacio inventare  
Y fue... profundo  
Como quise fue... profundo_

- ¡Es tu culpa! – Dijo Harry, levantándose de la cama exaltado, señalando a Hermione - ¡Si no me hubieras petrificado esto no habría pasado¡Habría llegado a tiempo¡Yo… yo…!

- Habrías muerto – Dijo Ron, pausadamente, interponiéndose entre sus amigos – No sabias lo que hacías, la rabia te cegaba

- ¡No es verdad¡Pude salvarla!

- ¡Maldita sea, deja de hacerte el héroe¡Hermione te salvo la vida, deberías estar agradecido!

- ¡Basta! Tu – La castaña se dirigió a Ron, con una voz que reflejaba su mecánicamente controlado enojo – No necesito que me defiendan, ni tu ni nadie. Y tu – Volteo a ver al rabioso ojiverde que respiraba pesadamente – Lo hecho hecho esta, no te pediré perdón por que hice lo que creía correcto y si volviera a suceder lo haría nuevamente, haría lo que sea si tu vida esta de por medio ¿Entiendes?

- Pero… - Intento refutarle Harry, pero Hermione lo miro con un inmenso coraje y salio de la habitación dejando tras de si un bufido y el sonido de la puerta al azotarse

- Amigo, se que es duro, pero ella tiene razón… - Comento Ron, retomando su intrigante parsimonia, antes de imitar a la chica

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas sin que se encontrara el más mínimo rastro de Ginny, y por lo tanto unos diez días sin que Harry le dirigiera la palabra a Hermione. Había experimentado una situación similar cuando peleo con Ron algunos años atrás, pero, contrario a lo que se esperaba, el silencio de su amiga le dolía mas de lo que pudiera imaginar y, tener a Ron a su lado no lo reconfortaba demasiado.

Aunque la vida en la Madriguera había regresado a su aparente calma, la actividad no cesaba, incitada principalmente por el ávido deseo de Hermione por cumplir su cometido de encontrar a la pelirroja, trabajo en el cual, procuro no incluir a Harry. No se rendiría, y si para eso tenia que poner a Ron y a Malfoy en el mismo equipo de búsqueda, así seria. Rubio y pelirrojo acababan de salir en otra misión de inspección hacia uno de lo extraños sitios a los que la castaña decidía enviarlos, consecuencia de sus investigaciones, unos tres días atrás y… ¡Nada¡Ningún estupido resultado¡Ningún avance! Todo eso era sumamente frustrante, y sin embargo solo lograba empecinarla mas en su búsqueda, sin que nada la distrajera.

Hasta que la oportunidad se apareció por la chimenea. Y no era agradable.

La extrañaba, de eso estaba seguro, la gente podía creerla una completa fastidiosa y sin embargo para el era un calvario no tenerla cerca. De verdad la necesitaba a su lado, pero después de todo lo que le había gritado no tenia el valor suficiente para pedir disculpas, y su orgullo tampoco permitía avenencia entre ellos, solo el destino sabia cuando se arreglarían las cosas…

_Desnudo esperare  
Que todo caiga por su peso  
Que huela a libertad  
Del alma quiero la táctica  
La mascara y verdad_

- ¿Harry? – Toco a su puerta una dubitativa Sra. Weasley

- Si¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el moreno, sin despegar la vista de su labor

- Es Hermione… - Y la escoba, junto con todos los artefactos de mantenimiento que ocupaba unos segundos antes, cayeron al suelo, olvidados, mientras que Harry salía por la puerta frenéticamente, siguiendo a la pelirroja matriarca.

_Y vuelo herido al atardecer  
En éxtasis de amor  
Uh! a ti llegare...  
__En suave dolor caeré_


	3. Levantate y olvida

**Hola¿Alguien me recuerda? Vengo por aqui de vez en cuando a fregar al projimo jeje. Tenia (o tengo?) una historia llamada "Partisano" si, esa en que, por azares del destino o por que se te fue el puntero de lado, acabas de entrar.**

**Este fic va en el cap 8 (o ira, en cuanto termine de escribirlo XD) en el foro de la Pareja del Fenix, lo digo por si tienes algun interes en leer mas alla de lo que actualizare a continuacion. Si, se que pase mas o menos 2 meses sin volver a esta pag, pero es que me desanimaron un poco los escasos (o mejor dicho, nulos) reviews del cap anterior y me propuse firmemente no actualizar hasta que llegara algun comment... hasta que barbiepottergranger vino a tirarme las convicciones jeje. Citandola textualmente "****_ayer mismo me encontré 'Partisano' en no puedo creer que tortures tanto a la gente! apenas has posteado el segundo cap, te voy a matar tremendo fic le puede privar tanto a la posteridad!"_ Bueno, haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de muerte y a los poco creibles halagos, me anime a subir el chap 3, y, si llegan a leerlo y les parece bueno, please dejenme un review, por piedad de Dios!!!**

**Saludos!**

* * *

**3.- LEVANTATE Y OLVIDA**

Podía escuchar la lluvia en el exterior, como palpitando dentro de su cabeza en un martirio interminable, la apremiante oscuridad seguía su paulatino ritmo y sin embargo a ella le parecía que el tiempo no corría en ese lugar, era como si en realidad la vida no transcurriera en ese punto especifico del espacio, tal como ella lo deseaba, detenerse en un momento de su vida sin una vuelta atrás, sin embargo era demasiado tarde. Su vida se detuvo cuando Kingsley le dio la noticia.

Sus ojos no distinguían en su totalidad las formas del inmueble, pero, estaba tan acostumbrada al lugar que conocía el sitio exacto en que se encontraba cada objeto, en perfecta armonía, como parte del equilibrio que componía a la ahora desolada casa.

_Yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes  
Conservando entre tus manos el calor  
De una taza que se enfría  
Mientras las horas se hacen días  
Esperándole_

Habían pasado varios días desde la muerte de los padres de Hermione, días eternos en los que ella no podía mas que estar ausente de la dolorosa realidad, huraña, introvertida, inmersa en su mundo donde nadie mas existía, donde nadie mas importaba, y eso le dolió aun mas que el gélido silencio que le había dedicado semanas atrás. Harry se levanto de la mesa sin haber probado bocado en varios días, sentía aun su corazón oprimido en un abrazo constrictor que aun le era desconocido.

FLASH BACK

_Los dos ataúdes color caoba se posaban majestuosamente sobre el pulido suelo de mármol del viejo cementerio de Fulham, como si de obras de arte se tratase, monumentos que evocaban al llanto y la melancolía, y que, sin embargo invitaban a la gente a unirse a ese turbulento mar de emociones que embargaba a los presentes. Seguramente allí se encontraba gran parte de la comunidad, según lo que pudo saber por medio de las investigaciones del mundo mágico los Granger habían llegado a ser unos dentistas muy queridos en el pueblo, por lo cual era necesario un funeral muggle digno de la imagen que ellos habían creado a lo largo de su vida._

_Pero a Harry no le importaban todas esas personas que solo cargaban con una parte del sufrimiento que provocaba la partida de esa pareja. Miro de reojo a su mejor amiga, quien a pesar de lo sucedido había negado lugar a las lagrimas que tan impetuosamente luchaban por salir, se mantenía firme, dura, con la mirada nostálgica recargada en la matizada madera de las cajas que esperaban a hundirse de una buena vez en la memoria y el corazón de su hija._

_- Todo va estar bien…_

_El ojiverde se acerco, con un enorme esfuerzo, a la castaña, y pactando con ella el olvido de su discusión la recargo en su hombro, abrazándola protectoramente, para que, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, llorara toda la pena que la embargaba. Despidiéndose así por última vez, de los ojos que la habían visto nacer._

FIN FLASH-BACK

Necesitaba saber de ella, encontrarla, no podía estar simplemente allí, sentado, esperando que estuviera bien. Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida con una decisión que no se le había visto en varios meses.

_Ni quiero ver tu rostro reflejado  
En el cristal de la ventana  
A la que estas siempre pegada  
Mientras miras confundirse  
Las gotas de la lluvia  
Con las que empañan tu mirada_

Su pálida mano palpo lentamente la superficie del cristal, sintiendo como su mano se pegaba ligeramente al frió vidrio de la ventana, cambiando la temperatura de su palma de un momento a otro. Observo a través del portillo y pudo ver como la plateada luz de la noche palidecía todo espacio externo, desde las altas copas de los árboles que guarecían su hogar hasta las minúsculas piedras que se encontraban allí casualmente. Definitivamente sus padres habían elegido el lugar perfecto para reflexionar, pero no para vivir, podía sentir como la soledad cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo como si de una tela se tratase, y, ahogando un suspiro, se perdió en las añoranzas que la aflicción atraía hacia ella como si de un imán se tratase. Limpio una gota traicionera que escurría bajo sus ojos y, en un impulso extraño a ella, se dejo deslizar por la pared hasta quedar en el piso, hecha un ovillo en una esquina de la habitación.

"_Necesita estar sola"_ ¡Patrañas! Hermione nunca estará sola – Harry avanzaba con dificultad por el empinado camino, alejándose de la vida urbana con cada paso que daba, sus pies se hundían en el fango y su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo a causa de la tormenta que caía en esos momentos, sin embargo siguió el camino que, según le habían dicho, llevaba a la casa de los Granger

_Ya no estará allí sentado  
No volverá a estar al otro lado de la mesa  
Donde aun guardas esa silla en su rincón  
_

FLASH BACK

_Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado_

_Voy a estar bien, mama_

_No tienes por que arriesgarte, no es tu responsabilidad – Dijo un hombre de cabello corto café oscuro, sentado en una vieja silla que daba la espalda a su mujer y a su hija_

_Puede que no lo sea, pero mis amigos me necesitan, y con ellos si tengo una responsabilidad_

_¡No¡No tienes que lanzarte a una muerte segura solo por seguirlos!_

_¡Si así fuese, lo haría de todas formas!_

_¡¿Y nosotros que¡Somos tus padres¿No importamos?_

_¡Joseph! A mi tambien me duele, pero se que volverá sana y salva…_

_¿Sana y salva¡Esta en el filo de una guerra, no jugando en un arenero¿Y así quieres que me calme¡Mi hija prácticamente se esta suicidando por un par de chicos que ni siquiera conocemos!_

_Papa – Dijo la joven, con la voz mas calmada y los ojos empañados - ¿Crees en mi?_

_Claro que creo en ti ¡Eres mi hija! Pero, entiéndeme, por favor, no puedo permitir que te pase algo, me dolería muchísimo perderte…_

_Hermione cubrió la boca de su padre con el índice, indicando un silencio que Jane Granger tambien adopto._

_Yo tambien los quiero… - Cerro los ojos unos instantes, y después, con un movimiento de varita, la pareja que estaba a su lado dejaron de ser los apreciados dentistas de Fulham para convertirse en Mónica y Wendell Wilkins._

FIN FLASH-BACK

La vista de un claro nocturno hizo despegar a su pensamiento de los altos robles, abetos y arces que formaban la masa indefinida de un bosque, allí, imponente como jamás lo creyó se erigía una construcción de piedra grisácea con una reja metálica enmarcada por el apellido Granger que le cerraba el paso. Susurro un hechizo sencillo y la verja se abrió con un chirriante sonido, una luz titilante asomaba por un rosetón, indicándole que alguien se encontraba ahí.

Permitió a su cabeza hundirse entre sus rodillas, dejándose vencer por la tristeza, por la postración y por todos esos momentos que daban vueltas en su cabeza como si de un torbellino se tratase, un ciclón empeñado en torturarla con sus dolencias.

_Por favor levántate y camina  
Vete a casa y de una vez olvida  
Que las horas se hacen días  
Que su silla esta vacía  
Y que todos tus recuerdos  
Te acercan mas a él_

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar una ráfaga de aire, ella solo volteo para ver el mítico instante en que la débil flama de la vela que mantenía encendida se extinguía, dando paso a una total oscuridad.

¿Hermione?

FLASH BACK

_¿Hermione¿Hermione, estas aquí? – La esbelta figura de su madre subía las escaleras lentamente, pidiendo autorización para adentrarse en el peculiar mundo de su hija_

_S-ss-si…_

_¡Hija¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Tenia miedo – Explico sencillamente, la pequeña de 8 años_

_¿Miedo¿Miedo de que?_

_De la oscuridad, no m-mm-me gusta_

_¿Y por que no venirte con papa y conmigo?_

_Por que no quería que supieran que tenia miedo_

_No es malo tener miedo, hija_

_¿Ni de la oscuridad?_

_No, no debes de tenerle miedo ¿O a que le temes?_

_No lo se_

_Es la incertidumbre a lo que le tememos, a no saber que nos oculta el futuro, incluso a los misterios que se esconden en el mismo presente les tenemos miedo. No hay nada en la oscuridad que deba asustarte, además, yo estoy contigo_

_¿Tú tienes miedo?_

_Si, a veces_

_¿A la oscuridad?_

_No_

_¿Entonces?_

_A perderlos, a papa y a ti – La castaña mujer bajo la mirada, sin embargo cuando volteo nuevamente hacia Hermione la niña puedo distinguir el brillo de sus ojos y un amago de sonrisa en su rostro_

_Yo no me iré ¿Tu me dejaras?_

_Nunca, hija, nunca_

_¿Ni cuando mueras?_

_Ni cuando muera, Hermione, mientras que tu me recuerdes, mientras que tu me quieras yo voy a estar contigo ¿Entiendes?_

FIN FLASH-BACK

_¿No lo ves? _

Yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes  
Conservando entre tus manos el calor  
De una taza que se enfría  
Mientras las horas se hacen días  
Esperándole 

La oscuridad no es mas que la ausencia de luz… - Murmuro de un modo casi inaudible la chica

¿Qué¿Hermione¿Estas bien? Soy Harry

Harry, tengo miedo – El joven dio un par de pasos y se agacho para quedar a su altura y mirarla directamente a los ojos, tomándola por el mentón

No tienes de que tener miedo, estoy aquí, contigo y no voy a permitir que te pase nada ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione se abrazo al pecho de su amigo en un arrebato al cual el correspondió, enredándola con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia si mismo para dejar que se desahogara igual que lo había hecho el dia del funeral.

_Ni quiero ver tu rostro reflejado  
En el cristal de la ventana  
A la que estas siempre pegada  
Mientras miras confundirse  
Las gotas de la lluvia  
Con las que empañan tu mirada_

Se como te sientes, y de verdad lo siento, esto no debió pasar, es mi cul…

No es culpa de nadie, Harry, solo paso¿si?

¿Sabes? Odio verte llorar, no sabes cuanto me duele cuando tu sufres – El ojiverde paso el pulgar por la femenina mejilla, llevándose consigo la humedad de la piel, y, sin saberlo, parte de el dolor que le quemaba por dentro

No quiero estar sola

No lo estas, yo no te dejare jamás

Los extraño, Harry, los extraño mucho… - Admitió Hermione, algo mas tranquila

Shhh… Lo se, pero tambien estoy seguro de algo – Dijo a su oído, en un susurro

¿Qué?

Que ellos te amaban tanto que no querrían que sufrieras así por ellos. Ellos estarán siempre en tu corazón, Hermione, contigo

Gracias ¿Quieres saber algo?

Dime

Te extrañe

Y yo a ti

Harry acaricio su cabeza con cariño, sintiendo el rizado cabello enredarse entre sus dedos, suave al tacto, indomable y fuerte, tal como era Hermione, su Hermione y, entonces, se permitió hacer algo que jamás había hecho: la beso en la frente con infinita ternura, para después levantarse lentamente y ofrecerle una mano que ella acepto de inmediato.

_Por favor levántate y camina  
Vete a casa y de una vez olvida  
Que las horas se hacen días  
Que su silla esta vacía  
Y que todos tus recuerdos  
Te acercan mas a él_


	4. Corazon Tocao

**4.- CORAZON TOCAO**

Desvió la mirada hacia los altos peñascos que cubrían el lugar con todo su esplendor, ignorándolos por completo.

Estaba exhausto.

_Cabalgando la pena... muévete  
De tus brazos al cielo  
Pídeme lo que quieras  
Dime ya, dime ya, Dime ya  
Lo que quiero oír... sin reservas_

Se dejo caer, deslizándose por la rocosa pared, cerrando los ojos para atenuar así el cansancio de su cuerpo. Era inútil. No podría descansar, no podría dormir, y lo sabía.

_***** FLASH-BACK *****_

_¿Y no te gusta ni un poco? – Pronuncio sorprendida Lavender mientras Parvati, Hermione y Ginny la seguían un poco atrás en las escaleras_

_¡Vamos, a todo el mundo le gustan los chicos malos!_

_La prefecta rodó los ojos en señal de desaprobación, mientras que la pelirroja sonreía casualmente, desatando las risas burlescas de sus dos acompañantes._

_El solo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y continuo su camino hacia el gran comedor como si nada hubiera pasado._

_***** FIN FLASH-BACK *****_

¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? ¿Por qué seguía buscándola? No estaba seguro, igual y podría ser otro de los caprichos de su ego, la única chica que se había resistido al nuevo y mejorado Draco Malfoy, era tambien la que el mas anhelaba.

Era un reto.

Apretó los puños y se levanto de repente, estaba cerca, por más que la misión se hubiera dado por perdida, eso no lo convencía. La hallaría, costase lo que costase descubriría su paradero y le haría ver que podía tenerla, que era para ella mas de lo que podría aceptar. Su obsesión tenía nombre y apellido: Ginny Weasley.

La Madriguera aun sonaba algo meditabunda desde hacia casi dos semanas. El Departamento de Aurores había determinado que no se podía continuar mas con la búsqueda de la joven pelirroja, la banda de magos oscuros ya había sido atrapada sin encontrar rastro alguno de la secuestrada a pesar del inmenso esfuerzo realizado tanto por la familia como por el Ministerio de Magia. Era inútil, ella jamás volvería.

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que Luna Lovegood apareció frente a la puerta de La Madriguera pidiendo pasar las navidades con ellos, su padre acababa de salir de excursión en busca de un reportaje para la revista que se había extendido mas de lo normal, obligándolo a permanecer mas tiempo lejos de Ottery Saint Catchpole. Bien sabido era por todos que la rubia no presentaba molestia en la familia de los pelirrojos, aun a pesar de sus excentricidades y de haber llegado sin previo aviso y llena de maletas a una escasa semana del 24 de diciembre, alterando por completo la tradicional organización de las fiestas de invierno.

_Pídeme lo que quieras  
Dime ya, dime ya, Dime ya  
Lo que quiero oír... sin reservas  
El placer que se aplaza es mas placer  
Si te caes, te caes, caes, caes  
Si no paras de caer_

Creo que esta un poco inclinado, Ronald, así no podrán pasar los Crutpooalgnon por la ventana

Además de que podría caernos encima mientras cenamos, si lo hicieran un poco mas a la derecha quedaría bien

¿Podrían dejar de quejarse? Diles que no es tan fácil, Harry – Dijo el ojiazul, bajo las molestas hojas del pino navideño que los dos jóvenes acomodaban trabajosamente

Vamos, Ron, haz movido objetos mas pesados – Objeto nuevamente la castaña con la clara intención de hacerlo rabiar

Quisiera verlas intentarlo…

De acuerdo – Comento Luna distraídamente

¿En serio? – Salto Harry, sorprendido, golpeándose la cabeza con el tronco a causa de la impresión

Claro, no es tan difícil

¡Por Dios, Luna! Nosotros somos hombres, hombres grandes y fuertes…

¡Y llorones! – Se burlo Hermione

¡Hey! Yo no he dicho na… - El ojiverde no pudo terminar por que justo en ese instante el frondoso árbol se desprendió de entre sus dedos para elevarse en el aire, dirigido por la varita de la Ravenclaw. El par de chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, mirando hacia el pino que acababa de posarse graciosamente a un lado de la chimenea.

Tenias razón, Hermione, no se dieron cuenta de que podían moverlo con magia hasta que se los dijimos

¡¿Y por que no lo dijeron antes?! – Protesto el ojiazul, enfadado

No queríamos perdernos la diversión – Respondió la rubia entre risas, para que después ambas muchachas abandonaran la habitación

Aun así, podríamos haberlo hecho sin magia – Dijo Harry para consolar a su abatido amigo

Si, no pesaba tanto… y tonifica los músculos

Si recuérdame levantar troncos de 15kg todas las mañanas – Contesto el moreno a modo de broma, golpeando a su amigo un poco mas abajo del hombro

¡Ouch! Espera, aun me duele ese brazo

Y la pequeña sala quedo vacía, tan solo amenizada por el eco de sus risas.

¡Feliz navidad, Hermione! – La mujer abrazaba estrechamente a la castaña, bañándola con sus lagrimas circunspectas, en añoranza de su hija perdida

¡Feliz navidad a usted tambien, Sra. Weasley! – Respondió la joven, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo

_El placer que se aplaza es mas placer  
Si te caes, te caes, caes, caes  
Si no paras de caer  
Si te pierdes porque el fuego te quema hey!_

¡Feliz navidad, Hermione! – Pronuncio el ojiverde detrás de ella, enredándola entre sus brazos, divertido, haciéndola sonreír

¡Feliz navidad, Ha…!

Hermione, ¿Podemos hablar? – La chica se soltó del moreno al escuchar su nombre, y el sombrío semblante de su otro mejor amigo la obligo a sonrojarse por el modo en que la trataba el joven de la cicatriz

Si, claro, Ron

Yo… te espero aquí – Dijo el pelinegro antes de ir camino hacia la multitud

El ojiazul la tomo por la mano, guiándola hacia el jardín, en silencio, ella a causa de la incógnita que le causaba esa repentina charla, y el, perdido en sus pensamientos, no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna.

_***** FLASH-BACK *****_

_No es necesario que lo sigas a todas partes. No eres su madre_

_No lo soy, pero es mi amigo_

_Yo tambien lo soy y no me tratas como a el_

_Precisamente por eso, por que eres mi amigo, no tienes derecho a hablarme así_

_***** FIN FLASH-BACK *****_

El pelirrojo agito la cabeza para borrar ese recuerdo, no podía sacar de su cabeza que entre Hermione y el Harry siempre estaría de por medio, era inevitable, mas Abandonarse al dolor sin resistir, suicidarse para sustraerse de él, es abandonar el campo de batalla sin haber luchado.

_Si comparas y lo que hay  
No supera lo que ves  
Muérdete la lengua y pega con fuerza hey!  
Porque a fondo voy_

Yo… Hermione, tu sabes que soy muy malo para decir lo que siento

Ron…

No, espera, tu sabes lo que voy a decir y eso es lo peor: estas equivocada

¿A que te refieres?

Que tu aun me gustas, me gustas mas de lo que me ha gustado nadie, y, aun así, lo único que quiero es que me disculpes

¿Qué te disculpe? No se de que hablas, Ron

Se que he sido muy malo contigo, muy celoso y poco comprensivo, además, se que como novio fui un asco – Sonrió, alentadoramente, haciendo que Hermione riera ante el comentario

Bueno, en eso tienes razón – Acepto la castaña, aun riéndose – Ron, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, pero lo nuestro no funciono ni funcionara

Y conozco perfectamente la razón

¿De que hablas?

Nada, bueno, si, es algo, o mejor dicho alguien…

No te entiendo

No te preocupes, yo me entiendo solo

Ron, no quiero que me malinterpretes ni que te sientas mal

Comprendo, esto es lo mejor, hoy aprendí varias cosas que… bueno, quizás tu tambien te des cuenta después

Me estas asustando…

Ya te dije que yo me entiendo. Ahora, anda y ve, te esta esperando – Comento Ron, con una sonrisa sombría, empezándose a poner de pie y darle la espalda a la ojimiel

¿Estas bien?

Si, no te preocupes por mi, somos solo amigos. Ahora, por favor, déjame solo un rato, necesito pensar – Hermione se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla y tomo el camino de regreso a la calida y bulliciosa casa, con una duda expectante sobre sus hombros, volteando atrás solo para ver que su pelirrojo amigo seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

_Corazón tocao' que no quiere querer  
Corazón volao' que no se deja querer  
Corazón olvidao' que ya no ha vuelto a querer  
Corazón apaleao' que prometió no querer  
Corazón tocao' que no quiere querer  
Corazón volao' que no se deja querer_

¿Sabes? La batalla mas difícil es siempre la que tenemos con nosotros mismos

¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Buscando Retrucpulus Diona, ¿Puedo sentarme?

Si, claro

Y… ¿Qué se supone que son los Rectuculus Siona?

Retrucpulus Diona, son unas plantas medicinales muy usadas en la edad media para curar males como el Oxybiolcotsio, que es una rara enfermedad en las orejas que provoca que te salga una especie de pus por los orificios auditivos, ¿Nunca haz visto uno por aquí?

No, me temo que en este jardin no hallaras nada de eso – Sonrio el pelirrojo, calmando asi un poco sus agitados ímpetus – Pero puedo mostrarte unos cuantos Gnomos necios que quizas te parezcan interesantes

Luna siguió al ojiazul, tomándolo por la muñeca para no perderse entre las penumbras de lo que significaba el fin de la noche buena.

_Si te caes, te caes, caes, caes  
Si no paras de caer  
Si te gusta porque el fuego te llena hey!  
Si comparas con lo que hay  
Y merece lo que ves  
Muérdete la lengua y tira con fuerza hey!  
Porque a fondo voy_

¿No crees que hace un poco de frió para estar aquí? – Murmuro el ojiverde, recargándose sobre el exterior de la puerta de la cocina

Puedo soportarlo

Justo eso creí – Dijo Harry, sonriéndole de vuelta - ¿En que pensabas?

En… En que tendré que practicar mi aparición de Fulham a Londres si no quiero dejar un brazo o una pierna atrás – Bromeo la chica, tratando de ocultar su verdadero pesar. No sabia si a Ron le gustaría que Harry supiera lo que acababan de pasar

No tienes que hacerlo… Bueno, solo si tu quieres

¿A que te refieres? Honestamente, Harry, no puedo seguir viviendo con los padres de Ron, seria como abusar de su amabilidad y yo…

Yo tampoco

¿Tu tampoco que?

Tampoco quiero seguir aquí como un parasito de los Weasley

¿Entonces?

Pues pensaba mudarla a Grimmauld Place ahora que se avecina el EIEMS (Examen de Ingreso a la Educación Mágica Superior), y pues, pensé que quizás Ron y tu querrían…

¿Lo dices en serio?

Claro. ¿Aceptas

¡Por supuesto que si! – Exclamo la castaña, haciéndolo tambalear con la fuerza de su abrazo

_Corazón tocao' que no quiere querer  
Corazón volao' que no se deja querer  
Corazón olvidao' que ya no ha vuelto a querer  
Corazón apaleao' que prometió no querer  
Corazón tocao' que no quiere querer  
Corazón volao' que no se deja querer_


	5. Nana Luna

**5.- NANA LUNA**

Podía observarla, revolviéndose en la nieve como una niña de no mas de 10 años, dibujando Ángeles con el trazo de su cuerpo cubierto de ropa, riéndose estruendosamente mientras el se recargaba en un árbol.

_Luna, luna  
Navegando en un sueño voy  
Blanca luna  
Me da miedo saber quien soy._

Deberías intentarlo, es muy divertido

Se te nota, ¿Sabes? – Respondió el pelirrojo, tirándose al suelo y rodándose en el, dejando la marca de su paso por ahí hasta llegar al lado de la rubia

Era obvio que no lo resistirías

Tramposa, lo haces parecer mas divertido de lo que es en realidad

¿Eso crees?

Si, yo…

Sintió el frío de la nieve refrescar su pecoso rostro sin el mas mínimo aviso de prevención, la escucho reír mientras se alejaba a pasos rápidos por el sendero invernal que llevaba de vuelta a la Madriguera y decidió seguirla.

_Vuela, vuela  
Con el viento de la verdad  
Grande y fuerte  
Cuando toques la inmensidad_

Hacia ya una semana que Harry y Hermione se habían mudado a Grimmauld Place para continuar con los estudios, una semana entera que había pasado únicamente acompañado por la extravagante Luna Lovegood. El pelinegro lo había invitado a vivir con ellos, pero durante la cena su hermano Fred le había hecho tambien una propuesta para trabajar con el en el negocio de la familia: Sortilegios Weasley, Ron siempre había disfrutado ayudando a sus hermanos en la tienda de bromas, sin embargo desde la trágica muerte de George había ido cayendo poco a poco ante la depresión de su gemelo, y ahora, el le pedía que fuera su socio, sabia que jamás podría sustituir a George, pero tambien sabia que Fred lo necesitaba, tanto laboral como emocionalmente. Existía tambien, además, una segunda razón para negarse al ofrecimiento de Harry, el hecho de que Hermione estaría ahí y no se sentía listo para convivir con ella de ese modo, no después de lo sucedido en navidad, todo eso, sumado a su deseo de independizarse tanto de su familia como de sus amigos le habían hecho quedarse, al menos por un tiempo mas, en casa de sus padres.

_Luna, luna  
Que pequeño me siento hoy  
Luna, luna  
Solo tu sabes como soy_

La brisa de diciembre ondeaba su cabello con brusquedad, enredándolo, aumentando así la apariencia descuidada y despistada a la que se había acostumbrado, la vio detenerse y mirar atentamente el tocón de uno de los árboles que rodeaban el edificio, y, sabiendo que seria infructuoso busco una respuesta a su duda.

¿Qué miras?

En las raíces de estos árboles nacen los "Caballos de Hermes"

¿Caballos de Hermes?

Si, son una especie de insectos plateados, parecidos a los hipocampos

¿Hipocampos?

Los muggles los llaman caballos de mar

¿Cómo puedes creer todas esas cosas? – Pregunto el pelirrojo, un tanto exasperado

No lo se, simplemente las creo. Tu tambien podrías – Luna le dio la espalda y avanzo unos cuantos pasos para tomar algo de nieve en su mano y extenderla sobre la madera de lo que antes fue un tronco

Lo dudo, es demasiado para mi

Tan solo cierra los ojos y mantén la mente abierta – Murmuro la chica, posando su mano sobre los parpados de el. Ron cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente e intento olvidar que todo eso le parecía ridículo

¿Cómo son?

Ya te lo dije, son insectos plateados, alargados, con amplias alas transparentes y unos ojos redondos del color del mercurio que abarcan la mayor parte de su diminuto rostro

Zumban, ¿cierto?

Si, ¿lo ves, solo era cuestión de que usaras tu imaginación?

¡Un momento….! ¿Tú… imaginas todas esas cosas?

¡Claro! Es como hacer un dibujo, puedes sacar cosas de lo que observas en la realidad pero finalmente siempre será una creación tuya, nunca es totalmente fiel al modelo original

¿Por qué lo haces?

Deberías intentarlo

¿Intentar que?

Dibujar, por supuesto

Yo no dibujo

¿Nunca lo haz hecho?

Bueno, si, pero no son mas que garabatos

No tienen que ser una obra de arte, ¿Me los enseñas?

No

¿Por qué?

Nunca se los he enseñado a nadie

¿Ni a tus amigos?

Dije: Nadie

Digamos que yo soy nadie, muéstramelos, ¿si?

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Por que quieres hacerlo

Eso no es cierto

Si lo es, solo que no quieres aceptarlo

No lo es… aunque quizás tengas razón

¿Lo ves?

¡Me confundes!

De eso se trata

Es injusto

Mejor calla y enséñame tus "garabatos"

No van a gustarte

¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin que las haya visto aun?

Por que lo se

¿Y tu como lo sabes?

Solo lo se

¿Y como sabes que lo sabes?

¿Podrías dejar de aturdirme con retórica?

Solo si me muestras tus dibujos

¿Y así te callaras?

Por un tiempo…

De acuerdo

_Despacito me voy  
Mi secreto te doy  
Tu silencio lo guardará  
Una gota de ti  
Una gota de mi  
Y una gota de eternidad_

Hurgaba en su habitación con desanimo, solo obligado por la testaruda joven que lo esperaba sentada en la orilla de su cama, señalando los lugares en los que quizás podría encontrar su vieja libreta. Cuando su madre los educo tenia que dividir su tiempo entre todos sus hijos para enseñarles algo diferente a cada uno, y sin duda algo que Ron había aprendido era a observar, tenia una memoria fotográfica y una visión espacial que le permitían retener, analizar y utilizar a su favor las imágenes de lo que había visto, por eso era tan bueno en el ajedrez, podía percibir rápidamente todas las posibles jugadas, tanto suyas como de su oponente, y en su infancia, esa capacidad la utilizaba para hacer trazos sencillos de lo que podía ver a su alrededor.

Vamos, Luna, ni siquiera se si aun conservo ese cuaderno

Tiene que estar por aquí, dudo que hallas ordenado este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, no creo que lo hayas movido de donde estaba

Tienes ra… ¡Oye! Mama escombra por aquí de vez en cuando aunque yo no lo haga – Metió su largo brazo detrás de la cabecera de su cama, sintiendo como rozaba con la pared y tocaba el piso, algunas hojas de papel estaban desperdigadas en ese lugar - ¡Lo encontré! Aunque no creo que este completo

Con algo de trabajo, el pelirrojo saco una libreta maltrecha, con varias paginas arrancadas, llenas de polvo, rotas e incluso quemadas, era del tipo de cosas que guardas en un lugar para no volverlas a ver. El espiral se matizaba en tonos cobrizos mientras que el papel había adquirido matices amarillentos, sin embargo se podían ver los rayones descuidados que hizo alguna vez un niño de seis años al iluminar su boceto.

No esta mal – Murmuro la Ravenclaw, girando la imagen para verla desde una perspectiva distinta - ¿Es tu familia?

_Como duele crecer  
Lo que cuesta aprender  
¡Santo cielo lo que hay que andar!_

Si, ¿Cómo supiste?

Es fácil. Tus padres son los mas altos, supongo que esta es tu madre por que esta cargando un bebe que imagino es Ginny; tu padre es el hombre con lentes, esta junto a tu hermano, el que se caso, por que es el mas alto; tu eres el chico mas pequeño que esta en el centro; los dos niños iguales, a la izquierda, deben ser Fred y George; y a la derecha son tus otros hermanos, de los que no conozco los nombres

Charlie y Percy; mi hermano Bill es el que se caso con Fleur

Olvide su nombre, lo siento… Fue una linda boda

No hay problema – Dijo el pelirrojo, fijando su atención nuevamente en el dibujo, mientras Luna pasaba las demás paginas

Dibujas muy bien, no entiendo por que no lo haces mas a menudo

¿Qué? – Ron volteo a verla, tratando de descifrar que es lo que acababa de decir y el no había alcanzado a escuchar

En serio, ¿alguna vez me prestas atención? – Bromeo la rubia, mirándolo nuevamente – Dije que deberías dibujar mas seguido, ¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?

No lo se… supongo que con tantas cosas olvide que me gustaba hacerlo

Pues tu cuaderno de dibujo esta bastante desgastado, deberías empezar otro

¿De que hablas?

De que si realmente te gusta dibujar, deberías disfrutarlo mientras puedes – Luna hundió su mano en la bolsa que llevaba con ella y saco de ahí una especie de diario, empastado en azul con las palabras "LUNA LOVEGOOD" en plateado sobre la portada – Toma, esto puede servirte

¿Qué haces? ¡Esto es tuyo!

Si, pero yo no lo uso, considéralo tu regalo de navidad

No, gracias, he tenido extrañas experiencias con el pretexto del regalo de navidad

Entonces simplemente consérvalo, te lo estoy dando

Y yo me estoy negando

¿Tan mal te educaron?

Si, es decir, no, pero no puedo aceptarlo

¿Quieres que te obligue?

Quiero ver que lo intentes – Entonces Luna se sentó sobre el con las mejillas sonrosadas y empezó a hacerle cosquillas inútilmente

Pierdes tu tiempo, no tengo cosquillas – Respondió el con autosuficiencia, desviando la mirada por el calor que en ese momento sentía y que atribuyo al cambio de temperatura del patio a su habitación

Entonces hazme tu a mi

¿Estas loca? – Contesto, mirándola finalmente, con ojos de sorpresa

No, solo no estoy tan cuerda como los demás – Dijo antes de que Ron se arrojara sobre ella en un ataque de cosquillas que hicieron resonar sus risas por toda la casa

_El camino de ayer  
Hoy lo vuelvo a inventar  
Y mañana vuelta a empezar_


	6. Puede que

**6.- PUEDE QUE**

El camino se había convertido en una vereda estrecha llena de rocas; el comienzo de la nieve en aquella región del sur dificultaba aun mas su ascenso a la montaña, lo hacia resbalar, aun así, sabia que no se detendría. El viento a su espalada se proponía tercamente disuadirlo de su cometido, arrojando hacia el el polvo, la gravilla, ramas y hojas e incluso su propio cabello, disminuyendo así su margen de visión, podía sentir sus mejillas entumecidas y sus labios resecos por el congelante frío, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes a causa del esfuerzo.

_Y puede que  
me pierda en el aire,  
con paso sereno,  
yo seré, del cielo que me entregues…_

Había calculado con precisión cada uno de sus pasos, con una meticulosidad ajena a sus impulsos aparentemente suicidas que lo había llevado hasta allí, razones tan difusas que a veces ni el mismo comprendía y que de vez en cuando incrustaban en su mente una duda intermitente que lo obligaba a retroceder o detenerse hasta estar seguro de su siguiente movimiento, sin embargo tambien sabia que el terreno que pisaba era arriesgado e inseguro, así como posiblemente infructuoso, eso sin referirse al espacio físico en que se encontraba.

Debió pensar en eso.

Con la vista busco en el área la manera de seguir subiendo, estiro su mano hasta una saliente de la montaña y se asió de ella, jalando lo demás de su cuerpo tras de si. El piso era escaso y frágil, así que busco otra roca con la cual sostenerse, pero al momento de cargar su peso contra la piedra, esta se desprendió de su origen bruscamente, haciéndolo caer sobre la plataforma anterior, la cual no resistió la carga, consecuencia del impacto y finalmente se venció, dejando que el rubio cayera de unos dos metros de alto, para después seguir rodando colina abajo.

Sentía los rasguños y magulladuras como azotes del fiero viento, al tiempo que su calida sangre se derramaba por sus heridas. Levanto la cabeza en un intento de erguir su completa anatomía, pero un fuerte y punzante dolor se lo impidió. Alcanzo a ver el valle, su punto de partida, como una mancha borrascosa a varios kilómetros de distancia, bastante lejos aun de su desconocido paradero; alzo su rostro una segunda vez, mareado por la caida, y sin saber ni como ni cuando, su mirada se nublo para después dar paso al deslizamiento paulatino de sus parpados en lo que, en ese momento, le pareció el mejor de los descansos.

_********** FLASH-BACK **********_

_No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La guerra terminada, sus padres muertos, los pactos consumados y el viviendo con los Weasley, es decir, ¿Quién podría imaginar eso? Acababa de subir sus maletas a la pequeña habitación que le habían asignado, dio vuelta en el cuarto vacío, observando desde la vieja cama con sus raídas sabanas dobladas a un lado, hasta la decolorada pero duradera pintura azul que se mantenía en las paredes de puro milagro. El Slytherin estaba arraigado a sus suntuosos orígenes, acostumbrado a su amplio y confortable colchón; al buró de caoba estilo barroco junto a su cama; al servicio impecable de Remy, el elfo domestico que cumplía todos sus caprichos; a los interminables pasillos de su mansión y la alta cúpula que los coronaba en el esplendor de su magnificencia, ¿Qué tenia ahora? Las migajas de lo que sus tutores quisieran darle, tan solo los restos de lo que alguna vez considero su vida y que en ese preciso instante le parecían recuerdos tan lejanos que los sentía casi inexistentes, como un sueño. Definitivamente la libertad condicional no era fácil._

_¿Aun no desempacas? Mama quiere que bajes a comer, aunque no me molestaría que no lo hicieras_

_Tienes muy malos modales con tus invitados, pero supongo que las personas no se fijan precisamente tu educación_

_¿Intentas coquetear conmigo? Lo siento, lo criminales no son mi tipo… - El rubio se giro en un movimiento que demostraba toda su destreza, la tomo por los hombros, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared para después besarla de un modo inesperado, precediendo así al ineludible empujón y la fuerte cachetada, fruto de su impertinencia_

Por un beso robado  
a pesar de tu boca,  
colgaria mi vida de un hilo  
por mi muerte no quiero otra cosa. 

_Aprende esto, niña. Draco Malfoy no coquetea – Respondió el, sin mirarla al volver a su labor de acomodar sus pertenencias en la habitación – No esperes mas de esto, ya tuve suficiente de ti_

_Y tras golpearlo de nuevo, Ginny Weasley abandono la habitación azotando la puerta en un arranque de ira e indignación._

_********** FIN FLASH-BACK **********_

El aguanieve le daba de lleno en la cara, forzándolo a despertar, trato de incorporarse a pesar de que el dolor no había cedido y decidió subir unos cuantos metros hasta una cueva que había visto mas temprano. Camino desparpajado por el sendero que se extendía aun visible en esa zona, todavía sentía los golpes latentes en su piel, tomo un respiro profundo y comenzó a trepar de nuevo por la impredecible pared de roca.

Definitivamente la crueldad del invierno desafiaba a toda lógica al despuntar el mes de enero, una vez que las fiestas y celebraciones habían llegado a su fin no se podía mas que encerrarse en casa con una taza de chocolate caliente.

Ronnie, hijo, ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme con esto un momento?

El pelirrojo echo una mirada inconforme a su compañera, hizo la cobija a un lado y se levanto refunfuñando con camino a la cocina.

Tocaron a la puerta mientras el movía trabajosamente la alacena heredada por la abuela de su padre, así que hizo caso omiso mientras continuaba con su labor.

Señora Weasley, ¿Puede venir un momento?

Alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Luna desde la estancia, los pasos apresurados de su madre y la casi imperceptible expresión de sorpresa en su voz mientras saludaba al recién llegado.

¡Xenophillius! Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta, pasa, pasa por favor…

Lo siento, Molly, pase rápidamente a recoger a Luna, tengo aun algunas cosas que hacer, así que preferiría no entretenerme mucho

Claro, claro. Espero que un dia de estos vengan ustedes dos a tomar el te con nosotros

Por supuesto que si, quizás el martes haya oportunidad. Luna ¿Tienes tus cosas listas?

La vieja alacena había quedado olvidada a mitad de la cocina y Ron se disponía a ir a ver que pasaba cuando un brazo lo detuvo a un lado de la sala, haciéndolo detenerse.

¿Es cierto? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. La pequeña Ravenclaw agachaba la mirada al juguetear con su varita entre sus dedos – Lo sabias. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Yo…

Tu padre te esta esperando

Solo quiero despedirme

_Por un beso que es mio  
y que sigo esperando  
en la urgencia de dos corazones  
que no saben qué hacer con su herida  
que no saben qué hacer con su herida  
que no saben qué hacer y se olvidan._

Adiós. Te veré el martes – Luna Lovegood volteo a verlo y le planto un beso en la mejilla, para después salir seguida por sus maletas

Adiós, Ron. Que los cracksrings te bendigan

Regreso a la cocina y termino de poner la alacena en su lugar. Subió a su habitación y al mirar por la ventana pudo ver a dos personas caminar en la lejanía.

Todo era tan silencioso y aburrido, daba vueltas en su cama sin encontrar algo más que hacer. Se sentó sobre el colchón, recargándose los codos en las rodillas mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos, volteo hacia la puerta y pudo ver el diario que Luna le regalo encima de un montón de cajas con tiras cómicas, lo levanto y se sentó en el suelo para ojearlo.

Hoja uno. El prado en el que acostumbraba jugar al quidditch con sus amigos y Luna recargada en un árbol.

Cambio de página

Una manada de snorcaks de cuerno rugoso

Tercer dibujo. Pig volando en círculos en su habitación sobre la cabeza de Luna.

Siguiente hoja

Luna haciendo Ángeles en la nieve.

Observo sus ojos azules y el dorado de su cabello contrastando con la blancura del paisaje y se dio cuenta de que la extrañaría más de lo que podía admitir. Cerro el cuaderno y lo arrojo sobre la cama antes de abandonar la habitación.

_Y__ puede que  
me pierda en el aire,  
con paso sereno,  
yo sere, del cielo que me entregues  
del cielo que me entregues…_

Lo que no te mata te fortalece – Murmuró antes de dejarse caer trabajosamente en el irregular suelo de la caverna

El sudor y la sangre se mezclaban en su cuerpo al tiempo que el se desprendía de la húmeda camiseta que se pegaba a su torso, dejando ver varios rasguños, moretones y una cinta transversal amarrada a su pecho. Deshizo el nudo, no sin dificultad, y puso sobre sus manos una especie de cilindro metálico que momentos antes colgaba tras su espalda, la giro para verlo mas de cerca antes de tomarlo por un extremo y quitarle la diminuta tapa que protegía su interior, introdujo los dedos índice y anular para extraer una vara larga y delgada. Fijo su vista unos instantes en su varita mágica antes de hacer surgir un fuego abrumador sobre las pocas ramas que había juntado en el camino. Puso las manos tras su nuca y se dejo calentar por las llamas.

¿Sigues sin querer hacerlo con magia?

Si, Harry, sigo sin querer hacerlo con magia por que no tenemos nada que hacer y esto nos mantendrá ocupados un buen rato – Explico la castaña mientras posaba la brocha en la pared para impregnarla con pintura naranja

¿Y? ¿Fortalece el espíritu además de ser un buen ejercicio?

Buen punto, así que mas trabajo y menos charla

Así no es tan divertido

No se trata de que sea divertido, se trata de que esta habitación deje de parecer una de las mazmorras de Hogwarts – Le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y después volvió a concentrarse en su bloque de pared color calabaza hasta que la sensación de liquido golpeando su espalda logro distraerla

Solo trataba de hacerlo mas ameno – Contesto el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa

Pues no me lo parece – Hermione se puso las manos en las caderas antes de echarle el galón entero de pintura que esperaba en el suelo a ser utilizado

¡Eso es un golpe bajo!

Mira quien lo dice – Fue lo ultimo que se alcanzo a escuchar antes de que se desatara una batalla de color

_Por un beso secreto  
paciente en tu boca  
hartaré de locura mi sangre  
venderia mi alma y su sombra  
Y puede que  
saber que me quieres  
quererme y no puedas  
yo seré, del cielo que me entregues_

De acuerdo, me rindo – Exclamo la chica levantando las manos, a esas alturas llevaba la ropa y la cara manchadas de naranja al igual que Harry, quien la amenazaba con un puño de letal pintura. El moreno bajo la guardia y la miro directamente a los ojos, la tenia rodeada, sin escapatoria, con la escalera de tijera a su espalda y dos muros a los lados, podía sentirla tan cerca como su estrategia le había indicado, sin embargo ahora no sabia que hacer con esa cercanía que de momento parecía incomodarle. Sin saber por que sintió el placer de su rostro, redujo la distancia como por inercia hasta que el naranja cubrió sus ojos de repente. – Ahora si, estamos en paz – Dijo la castaña antes de esquivarlo y salir de la habitación.

Estaba exhausto. Sus músculos parecían estar aun tensos por el esfuerzo y le parecía que sus huesos no podían soportar su peso por más tiempo. Ya había curado sus heridas y secado su ropa por medio de la magia, se disponía a dormir después del arduo dia que había pasado cuando escucho ruidos mas adentro de la cueva. Se levanto con rapidez y, varita en riste, busco el origen del sonido, volteo a todas partes, esperando lo inesperado, atento a cualquier movimiento en el lugar, hasta que una rata se escabullo entre sus piernas y bajo nuevamente sus niveles de adrenalina.

_Por un beso que puede  
hoy no tenga sentido,  
por un beso querido a medida  
que despacio nos cuesta la vida._

Había bajado la varita, decepcionado de su esperanza cuando el suelo se estremeció bajo sus pies y escucho las rocas caer violentamente sobre el techo de la cueva. Salio de su refugio una vez que la avalancha había cesado y pudo ver, incrédulo, eso que tanto había buscado, guareciéndose junto a la caverna.

¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Eso mismo me preguntaba… - Respondió el rubio, reponiéndose del impacto

_Y puede que  
saber que me quieres  
quererte y no puedas  
yo seré, del cielo que me entregues._


	7. Millones de Km de aqui

**7.- MILLONES DE KM DE AQUÍ**

Aun a resguardo podía sentir la baja temperatura en el ambiente, solo atenuada por el candor de la fogata que atizaba en ese instante. Miro hacia atrás, distrayéndose de las llamas cuando escucho un sutil quejido a su espalda, no pudo evitar voltear con disimulo, observando el frágil cuerpo de la chica mientras dormía. Esa que invadía su cabeza, cual patria sin dueño, que tergiversaba todos sus planes e ideas por eso que el denominaba deseo. La recorrió con los ojos, hasta que el ligero temblor que el frío creaba en ella interrumpió su labor. Regreso su vista a la hoguera y su peculiar chirriar, intentando ignorarla, sin embargo unos instantes después se levanto refunfuñando y la cubrió con una manta.

El sueño había abandonado su cuerpo y el dolor se hizo presente. Se negaba a abrir los ojos, no quería saber que podía encontrar delante de sus parpados, no después de que, durmiendo podía tener todo lo que anhelaba. Su visión estaba nublada en un principio, sin embargo cuando pudo ver con normalidad se sorprendió de ver a aquella figura, encorvada, empacando.

¿Nos vamos ya, tan pronto?

No, yo me voy. Tu te quedas aquí

Iré contigo

No. Voy a ir solo y punto

Escúchame bien – Dijo la chica, levantándose ágilmente y dirigiéndose a el de un modo amenazador, emanando furia a cada paso que daba – No soy uno de tus sirvientes como para que me estés dando ordenes

El no se había movido ni un palmo cuando ella lo encaro, clavando su dedo índice contra su pecho. No podía pensar, ya no controlaba sus actos, eso era seguro, poseído por sus impulsos tomo los pequeños puños con sus manos y robo sus labios en un beso desesperado que, en un principio, ella rechazo.

_Y en esta noche  
Maldita última noche  
Seamos justos, digámonos que sí  
O que esta noche pa siempre nos distancie  
A millones de Km de aquí  
Millones de Km de aquí  
Millones de Km de aquí... _

Poco a poco dejo libres sus brazos, mientras continuaba perdido en el infinito y polifacético universo de sensaciones que era la boca de la pelirroja. La huella de sus manos por su cuerpo, trazando un camino incierto sobre su piel, ardía de un modo inimaginable, en ese momento lo único que sabia es que lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho.

Draco rompió el beso abruptamente, separo sus dedos de la cintura de la Gryffindor y sonrió seductoramente.

Espero que prepares algo de comer para cuando regrese – Dijo el rubio antes de abandonar la cueva y a una Ginny atónita

Corrió todo lo que pudo, bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y tropezó en los cuatro últimos escalones, se levanto rápidamente y busco la primera puerta abierta que estuviera a su alcance. Así había llegado a la cocina, se recargo de espaladas a la puerta, con la respiración entrecortada, dejándose caer hasta sentir el frío piso bajo su cuerpo. Necesitaba pensar, despejar su mente y decirle a su corazón que se calmara un poco por que ese ritmo agitado no era para ella.

Basta. Tranquilízate. – Susurro para si, soltándose la cola de caballo que se había hecho antes de comenzar a pintar.

_Soy yo acaso quien te confunde  
O eres tú quien no se aclara  
Soy yo acaso quien no te entiende  
O eres tú quien sabe y calla  
O eres tú quien se lo calla _

Aun sentía sus mejillas arder sin una razón lógica, tan solo era Harry. ¿Desde cuando su amigo le provocaba tantas reacciones químico biológicas, alterando de aquel modo su estado emocional? Quizás era consecuencia de alguna enfermedad provocada por el crudo invierno que azotaba el país, o tal vez había sido un accidente, el no la besaría a propósito… ¿O si? Ademas, ¿Qué le hacia creer que el iba a besarla? El hecho de que ella deseara hacerlo mas que nada en ese momento no implicaba que esas fueran sus intenciones, por mas que le pareciera lo contrario.

No, el estaba enamorado de Ginny aun cuando los separaban dos meses de distancia. Dos meses en que ella no había sido nombrada por el, quizás su dolor era muy grande. Si, seguramente esa era la razón y no el hecho de que empezara a sentir algo por su mejor amiga, la común y corriente Hermione Granger. Había que pensar con sensatez, tenia que encontrarle una explicación coherente aunque ni lo que sucedía ni lo que le producía Harry resultara minimamente racional.

¿Hermione? ¿Hermione, estas ahí? - La voz del ojiverde llegaba a sus oídos al otro lado de la puerta, haciéndola estremecer por su inesperada llegada

Si, ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto, sin atreverse a abrir

No… No, solo… ¿Estas bien? – Harry se agacho, pegando su oído a la puerta cerrada en un intento por averiguar que sucedía adentro

Si… me maree un poco con la pintura, pero ya me encuentro mejor

¿Segura? Por que sino puedo terminar de pintar solo

No, Harry, salgo en un momento, necesito descansar un poco

De acuerdo, entonces te veo arriba – Se levanto lentamente, como esperando algo mas de su parte, sin embargo solo obtuvo por respuesta el abrumador y sepulcral silencio

_Puede ser que yo me esconda  
Pero tú, tú no me buscas  
Tú no me buscas  
Puede ser que yo llegue tarde  
Y que más da si tú no me esperas  
Que más da si no me esperas _

No regresaría. Lo supo desde que no le abrió la puerta, solo quería verla, verificar si lo que había sucedido la había consternado del mismo modo que a el. Entro de vuelta a la habitación y golpeo la pared con un puño hasta quedar adolorido. ¿Qué había cambiado? Tomo la brocha y la dejo caer antes de siquiera comenzar la labor. Necesitaba organizar sus ideas y no sabia por donde empezar, solo que, hallar el origen del dilema era como encontrar una snitch en un estadio del tamaño de Rusia, así que solo atino a golpearse la frente con su mano, preguntándose que le sucedía.

Lo único que quería era estar solo, borrar de sus labios ese beso inconsciente, esa voz que martillaba su cráneo y su silueta que se impregnaba en su inconsciente. Había caminado ya varias horas en busca de un nuevo sendero, el derrumbe había colapsado las viejas veredas y ahora el camino se hacia al andar. Se detuvo frente a una laguna que estaba del lado contrario de la montaña, una parte que el no había conocido en su expedición y que en ese instante le pareció tan malditamente tentadora que no pudo evitar acercarse. Solo se había desprendido de la camisa cuando el destino quiso regresarlo a su tortura

Pensé que buscarías nuevas rutas – Espeto la pelirroja, deteniendo sus pasos - ¿Estas loco? ¡Hace demasiado frío para entrar al agua!

Soltó un bufido exasperado y fingió que no la escuchaba, mientras se introducía en la congelante capa del lago. Su cuerpo se entumeció y, sin embargo, el no expreso queja alguna, comenzó a patalear para hacer desaparecer la horrible sensación que le causaba estar allí, estaba decidido a no salir hasta que ella se fuera, hasta comprobarle que el haría lo que quisiese.

_Puedo ser todo un mar abierto  
Y que más da si no me navegas  
Que más da si no navegas _

Ginny hizo a un lado la mochila y se sentó sobre una roca, moviendo su pie de un lado a otro, en espera de que el chico saliera. Llevaba ya un minuto bajo el agua y eso empezaba a preocuparla, se había puesto en pie, dispuesta a saber si se encontraba bien, cuando su rubia cabeza rompió la tensión superficial, mostrándolo mas blanco de lo que ya era, pero eso no fue nada en comparación con la mirada desafiante que le dedico, reflejando el hielo en sus ojos grises pero orgullosos, antes de volver a sumergirse. Se sentó nuevamente y decidió esperar a que saliera, muerto de frío, para demostrarle que ella tenía la razón.

El cielo estaba rojo y sus músculos agotados cuando decidió rendirse. Tuvo que pasar el dia entero para que admitiera la derrota, estaba cerca de la orilla, dispuesto a salir, hasta que la vio acercarse y meter los pies, entonces dio media vuelta y se zambullo por enésima vez, maldiciendo a la pelirroja en un susurro por haberlo seguido.

No estabas tan equivocado, ya no esta fría – Dijo ella, con una sonrisa falsa que intentaba ocultar el temblor de sus pies. Sabia lo que el planeaba, y no se iría sin darle su merecido, aunque eso implicara jugar su propio juego. Draco nado, acercándose a ella con las intenciones bien claras: Darle una lección. Una vez que sus pies estuvieron a su alcance la hizo caer al agua por entero, empapándose hasta la nuca - ¿Que…?

Te hacia falta refrescarte un poco – Respondió altanero, mientras la veía tratando de salir a flote después del impacto, se acerco a verificar su estado cuando ella comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho a causa del coraje

¡Eres un idiota! ¡Odioso! ¡Embustero! ¡Patán! … - Bramaba ella, mientras que el Slytherin la arrastraba hacia el, arrinconándola contra su húmedo y desnudo pecho, haciéndola estremecer

_Porque esta noche  
Podemos acercarnos  
Basta mirarnos, nos basta un solo sí  
O qué remedio esta noche nos condene  
A millones de Km.  
Millones de Km.  
Millones de Km. de aquí..._

No voy a besarte cada vez que me insultas, ¿Sabes? – La interrumpió el, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa burlona

¡Eres…. ¡Eres… ¡Eres imposible! - Soltó la Gryffindor antes de salir del agua y abandonar el lugar a grandes zancadas. Fue entonces cuando el la imito y siguió el largo rastro de agua que había dejado tras de si

¡No lo soportaba! ¿Cómo era posible que fuera una persona tan cambiante, tan inestable? Era por eso que, cuando pudo, no le dio una oportunidad. Aun estaba enfadada cuando el logro alcanzarla, intento tomarla por el brazo cuando ella lo hizo a un lado y continuo con su camino.

¿No vas a escucharme, cierto? – La pelirroja no contesto, tenia planeado ignorarlo hasta que sintió que la jalaba y la echaba sobre su hombro a pesar de la visible oposición de la chica. La llevo de regreso hasta el claro y la sentó en el piso, mientras que el, de pie, le cerraba el paso – Sabes lo que sucede, así que no pienso explicártelo.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué rayos quieres de mí? – Grito la joven, poniéndose de pie. Ahora el fue el que guardo silencio – No te elegí antes y no lo haré ahora

La chica lo empujo bruscamente y comenzó a caminar

Te lastimara otra vez, y cuando eso pase no estaré allí para ti. No de nuevo – Dijo Draco, haciendo que se detuviera y volteara hacia el, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar sin rumbo fijo. Ginny soltó la respiración fuertemente, exasperada, para luego perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, de regreso a la cueva

_Soy yo acaso quién sabe a poco  
O eres tú quien sabe a nada  
Soy yo acaso quien no te toca  
O puede ser que tu no me sientas _

_¿Quién de quien tiene el alma en pena?  
¿Quién de dos no se sincera? _


	8. Lo que hay es lo que ves

**8.- LO QUE HAY ES LO QUE VES**

_Que se lleve el diablo la razon  
que en tu puerta esperaré  
quien persigue acaba por caer  
tiempo al tiempo entenderàs  
que lo que hay es lo que ves..._

Sentía las gotas calidas sobre mi rostro, enjuagando cada imagen, apartando de mi cada pensamiento. Cerré la llave con un par de vueltas a la derecha y enrede una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, sin poder despejar las sensaciones que se impregnaban a mí ser como unas sanguijuelas que absorbiesen mi cordura. Cuando salí al pasillo sentí sus ojos verdes clavándose en mi espalda y para cuando voltee comprobé que me dedicaba justo la mirada que menos quería en ese momento, comprendí el valor de mi desnudez bajo la escasa tela, titubee como jamás había hecho frente a el, inhibida por su fugaz escrutinio, lo vi sonrojarse, avergonzarse de sus reacciones, y temiendo lo que yo misma podría hacer en esas condiciones, retome el camino a mi habitación sin dirigirle la palabra.

Me tire bocabajo sobre el colchón, respiraba con dificultad y me note mas confundida que antes. Comencé a vestirme mientras el utópico flash cruzaba mi cerebro, me imaginaba a mi misma poseyendo sus labios, acariciándolo de un modo desconocido en mi, con desenfreno, por mero instinto; no podía mas con esto, era una avalancha de situaciones que se venia sobre mi y que, por azares del destino todos tenían un contra ineludible. No podía sacar a Ginny de mi consciencia, era como si, después de su muerte se hubiera poseído de mi cabeza por desear a su novio… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Ginny no pudo haber muerto, y mientras no exista una prueba contundente de ello no la traicionare. Esto que Harry me provoca tiene que ser algo pasajero y no estoy dispuesta a poner en riesgo nuestra amistad, y mucho menos a ofender a Ginny de ese modo, Harry es su novio y así seguirá siendo hasta que ella regrese.

_Lo que ves es lo que hay  
lo que hay es lo que ves  
seràs, seré...veràs,veré..._

_aquì estoy y aquì estaré_

Ella estaba cada vez que abría los ojos, e incluso en sueños podía verla, visualizaba su silueta, su voz y su olor hasta con los ojos cerrados. Era como si se hubiera robado una parte de mi, un elemento vital que me servia para vivir por mi mismo, ya no me veía sin ella a mi lado y empecé a considerar esto como un síntoma grave de locura, su presencia siempre había sido para mi algo esencial, sin embargo pareciese que nuestra amistad era una especie de vacuna contra la enfermedad de necesitarla a cada instante, que lastima que ya había adquirido el virus sin darme cuenta.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y obvie el hecho de que era Hermione, no me atreví a mirarla después de ese vergonzoso momento a la salida del baño, soslaye su figura y no pude evitar observar ese dejo de sorpresa al saberme allí, giro rápidamente para abandonar la habitación, dejando algunas gotas que escaparon de sus húmedos rizos por el movimiento brusco, no me atreví a detenerla. Escuche sus pasos en el vestíbulo e imagine que había vuelto a su cuarto, deje mi cabeza caer sobre la mesa, pensando que tenerla allí era un cúmulo de tentaciones. Bebí un sorbo de la taza de café a mi lado y me di cuenta de que estaba helado, deje el recipiente aun lleno sobre el lavadero y me fui a buscar la certeza que había dejado olvidada en algún cajón.

Había pasado el martes y ella no regresaba, llego el miércoles con el mismo resultado, pasaron jueves, viernes y sábado sin que ella apareciera, el domingo decidió no pensar mas al respecto.

Ron, necesito que traigas para acá otra caja de Sombreros Acéfalos – El chico tomo un enorme cartón color púrpura y lo llevo arrastrando hasta el frente de la tienda

Aquí están George. ¿No han venido por los dos paquetes de surtido Wonder Bruja?

No, lo pospusieron para el jueves, al parecer la Sra. Maxley no ha conseguido los papeles de exportación, pero no hay problema, después de todo los dejo pagados

Bien, ¿Y que hay con los Plimpy Puffs enfermos? ¿Hallaste la solución?

Si, parece que el puré de Gerdyroot los regresa a la vida, quien lo diría, ¿no?

Luna dice que el Gerdyroot ahuyenta a los Gulpimg Plumpies

EL ojiazul salio de la tienda aprovechando que su hermano se entretenía mostrando los Surtidos Salta clases a un par de niños con aspecto de duendes. Desde que se había mudado con Fred no tenia mucho tiempo libre, pasaba su dia atendiendo a la abundante clientela, y ahora que había escapado de esa asfixiante atención se dedico a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon. Se detuvo frente a un aparador que exhibía varias portadas de revistas y examino cada una de las portadas sin la mas mínima intención de adquirir alguno de esos extravagantes números

"_EL MUNDO DE LA ESCOBA"_

Dunbar Oglethorpe arrestado por fraude

"_Me siento como golpeador sin bate"_ Entrevista a Rudolf Brand

Nimbus vs. Barredora. Las promesas de este año

Girl Power: Kenamre Kestrels apabullados por las Holyhead Harpies

"_EL PROFETA"_

Investigaciones a burócrata del quidditch

Posible devaluación del galeón

Convocatoria a EIEMS abierta

Huelga en oficinas postales

"_CORAZON DE BRUJA"_

Gwendolyn Morgan habla en exclusiva sobre su divorcio

¿Cabello brillante y sedoso tipo Glenda Chittock? ¡Aquí te decimos como!

Encantamientos culinarios con Greta Catchlove

10 Consejos para mantener la magia de su amor

Aparto la vista, sacando la lengua y rodando los ojos, para voltear a la siguiente portada

"_EL QUISQUILLOSO"_

Portugal: Santuario natural de los Wrackspurt

¿Son de Venus los cracksrings?

Corrupción en la elección de nuevo ministro

"_Umbra edacis"_ : Una nueva ola de terror – Por Luna Lovegood

El pelirrojo irrumpió en el local y compro la revista sin pensarlo dos veces, la ojeo hasta dar con el artículo que buscaba, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera decirle como estaba ella, algo que explicara su retraso, algo que no encontró. Enrollo la publicación tras leer el corto escrito sobre los secuestradores de su hermana y siguió caminando sin rumbo. Ya no podía negar que la quería, el problema era que desde que ella se había ido, el ya no tenia a quien querer.

La extrañaba.

_No hay misterio si habla el corazon  
con los ojos cuentame  
voy de caso aparte, ya lo sè  
y no cambiaré  
sabes bien que no lo harè_

Luna Lovegood escribía una larga carta en la mesa de la cocina, otra de tantas, una de muchas, como todas las que había hecho a lo largo de la semana.

Y ninguna respuesta.

Empezaba a pensar que Ron seguía enfadado por su partida imprevista, y no lo culpaba, ella se sentiría igual si a el no le gustaran las despedidas. Ella siempre había tenido cierta simpatía por el pelirrojo, lo consideraba una persona leal y valiente encima de lo divertido y espontáneo que le conocía de antemano, y ahora, después de ese tiempo, había hallado en el muchas mas virtudes de las que se imaginaba, al igual que había aprendido a soportar su defectos evidentes. Sabia que era escéptico, algo necio y a veces podía llegar hasta a ser cruel, queriéndolo o no; al principio la irritaba su irremediable carácter, hasta que comprendió que era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar si el formaba parte de su vida, era una de las tantas facetas que componían a Ron, y Luna comprendía que al ojiazul había que juzgarlo por entero para quererlo por entero, no valía la pena desgastarse intentando cambiarlo o hacerlo madurar, bastaba con tener la paciencia suficiente para soportarlo y la astucia para hacerlo entrar en razón cuando era necesario, definitivamente no era una tarea fácil.

Pero a ella le gustan los retos.

Amarro la extensa carta en la pata de la lechuza que la esperaba en su ventana, le acaricio las plumas, alentándola a partir, para después verla convertirse en un puntito color café con leche en la distancia.

Leyó lentamente el letrero de _"Friends" _en su habitación, como si jamás hubiera entendido realmente lo que quería decir, miro las caras de sus amigos, una por una hasta llegar al pecoso rostro. Lo observo con sus enormes ojos, al punto que parecía que estos se saldrían de sus orbitas, para después dejar que sus parpados se frotaran con el globo ocular mientras apretaba los puños y respiraba, intentando calmarse.

Ron ya no pertenecía a esa sección.

Estaba acostada con los codos sobre la cama y los pies hacia la cabecera, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos. Regreso a la pagina anterior por enésima vez, intentando comprender en su totalidad el tema del escrito, pero cada vez que leía la descripción del Hipogrifo en su tomo de _"Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos"_ perdía la concentración pensando en los altos vuelos en Buckbeak por encima del castillo, preguntándose por que en ese momento no le pasaba lo que ahora.

_La semilla crecerà  
si no tengo a ti vendré  
querràs, querré...vendràs yo iré...  
de tu mano comeré..._

Tocaron a su puerta. Hermione sabia quien era.

Pasa – Respondió en voz baja, tratando de comportarse como antes lo hacia

Aun tenemos tiempo, el examen es el 24 de febrero – Dijo el, al verla enfrascada en el estudio

¿Cómo…?

Salio hoy la convocatoria, lo publicaron en El Profeta

Ah – La castaña fingía leer, tratando de ignorarlo, mientras que el no sabia que mas decir. Se acerco lentamente, no estaba seguro de que ella aceptara que el estuviera allí, quizás estaba enfadada u ofendida por su conducta

Yo… Lo siento – Explico el, después de un buen rato de silencio. Estaba sentado en el piso, a un lado de la cama, fijando su vista en cualquier punto que no fuera ella – Me porte como un tonto, no quería hacerte sentir…

Ya no importa – Ella cerro el libro, poniéndolo sobre el colchón – No hay problema, entiendo - Harry volteo a verla de frente, cotejando con sus ojos lo que ella Hermione decía para asegurarse de que fuera verdad

Tienes restos de café en la cara

Es lo que sucede cuando lo prepara uno mismo – Sonrió el, pasándose una mano por detrás de la cabeza – La chica tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar la sustancia que asemejaba un polvo granulado. El ojiverde sintió calor en la mejilla, como si la yema de los femeninos dedos fueran brazas de carbón ardiendo, los separaba solo la delgadísima tela, el pañuelo se iba tiñendo de café cuando el la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo hacia el – Creo que ya esta limpio – Murmuro de un modo apenas perceptible para ella, hipnotizada por sus ojos, no podía dejar de verlo. Entonces sucedió, el atrapo sus labios en un impulso que ella no preevio, y al que se entrego sin ser consciente de sus actos, solo así pudo dejar de verlo.

Son dos galeones – Espeto el muchacho que atendía la heladería. El local del fallecido Florean Fortescue, seguía en pie, sin embargo la calidad había caído bastante desde el cambio de administración. Ron pago su helado de almendras y galletas, para sentarse después en una de las mesa del lugar.

Se encontraba revolviendo la pasta oscura de los trozos de barquillo que contenía el mantecado cuando una voz le hizo olvidar que ese era su sabor favorito.

_Que se lleve el diablo la razon  
que en tu puerta esperaré  
quien persigue acaba por caer  
tiempo al tiempo entenderàs  
entenderé..._

_._

¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Salí a dar una vuelta, es mi hora del almuerzo – Respondió el, sonriéndole a la rubia que se había sentado a su lado

¿Hora del almuerzo?

Si, estoy trabajando con Fred en "Sortilegios". ¿Tu que haces aquí?

Vine con papa a comprar algunas cosas, esta con Madame Malkin haciéndose una túnica nueva

Compre "El Quisquilloso". Tu articulo es muy bueno – Soltó el, intentando hallar un tema de conversación

Si, papa me pidió que escribiera algo para la nueva edición y pensé que era una buena idea

Pues creíste bien, a la gente le encantara

¿Por qué no respondiste mis cartas? – Dijo ella de repente tras un lapso de silencio, revolviendo el helado con la cuchara para después tomar un bocado

¿Qué? ¡Fuiste tu quien no daba señales de vida!

Te escribía a diario – Explico Luna, volviendo a su estado pensativo

Si así lo hiciste yo no me entere

¿Quieres decir que no recibiste mis cartas?

Ni una sola, supongo que tu tampoco

La huelga - Comento la rubia en voz baja, tronando los dedos

¿Huelga?

Si, hay una huelga en el servicio postal, por eso no ha llegado el correo. Últimamente están revisando las lechuzas por cuestiones de seguridad, así que seguramente se quedaron retenidas en los departamentos de regulación

Te extrañe – Afirmo Ron, apretando su mano de forma afectuosa

Y yo a ti - El se la quedo viendo unos instantes mientras llevaba la cuchara nuevamente a su boca

¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi helado! – Observo el, jalando consigo la copa de sorbete que estaba sobre la mesa

Si, y esta delicioso – Declaro la chica entre risas, al tiempo que intentaba tomar otra ración


	9. Ternura

**9. TERNURA**

_Fui tan ignorante que no supe entender  
El valor de un beso y lo eché todo a perder_

El césped se hundía bajo sus pies conforme avanzaba a pasos apresurados, aun podía sentir su piel bajo la palma de su mano, en el fugaz intento de borrarlo todo. La gente volteaba a verla, sin saber que decir ante su expresión, era obvio el rumbo que llevaba, sin embargo, ella misma parecía desconocerlo. Fue entonces cuando se encontró frente a su propio hogar, cubierto por retoños de hiedra que intentaban invadirlo en una guerra sin cuartel sobre las níveas paredes, sin pensar, saco la varita del bolsillo y, con una sencilla floritura, hizo que el portón se abriera de par en par, dándole la bienvenida a la suntuosa residencia.

_***** FLASH – BACK ***** __  
_

_En cuanto sus labios se tocaron sintió una descarga en todo el cuerpo, era como si jamás quisiera tomar aire, lentamente había sentido como las femeninas manos se posaban en su pecho, intentando sostenerlo mientras caían sobre la cama. _

_De repente, un beso lo era todo._

_Nunca se había sentido así. Un momento. ¿Por qué nunca se había sentido así?_

_Y sin saber por que, rompió el contacto del mismo intempestivo modo en que había dado comienzo. _

_Hermione lo miro, y cambio fugazmente su expresión por una de desconcierto. Lo separo de ella con poco cuidado y se sentó sobre la cama, con la mirada gacha, mientras que el se levanto y llevo su vista hacia el espejo, desde donde podía observar la situación en todo su esplendor._

_Harry, esto… esto no esta bien… - El moreno guardo silencio, en espera de que las ideas dentro de su cabeza tomaran algún sentido. La castaña, extrañada por la falta de contestación volteo hacia donde se encontraba el – Deja de mirarme así – Dijo después de unos segundos_

_¿Así como? _

_Como si… olvidalo– Murmuro ella, poniéndose de pie e intentando tomar el pomo de la puerta para salir de allí_

_¿Crees que deseo mirarte? – Volteo Harry, mirándola de frente y tomándola por los hombros, rompiendo con la etérea serenidad que segundos atrás aparentaba - ¡Daría lo que fuera por no mirarte, el problema, el único problema es que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza! ¡Dime como y lo haré, tan solo dime! Hermione, dime como hago para no pensar en ti – El ojiverde la tomo por el mentón, haciendo obligatorio el encuentro de sus ojos y, después de eso, la soltó_

_No… no, no puedo hacerle esto a Ginny, yo… - Hermione trago saliva – Tiene que haber un modo de acabar con esto_

_Tu… tu lo sabes todo, Hermione, dame una respuesta – Exclamo el, acercándose tanto a su rostro que ella se sintió estremecer entre sus brazos, mas cuando percibió el entremezclado calor de sus alientos su consciencia la distrajo. Una bofetada callo limpiamente sobre la mejilla izquierda del buscador al tiempo que la prefecta se cubría la boca en un gesto de asombro, para después abandonar definitivamente la habitación._

_***** FIN FLASH – BACK *****_

Sentía las palabras taladrándole la consciencia, confundiéndolo, azorándolo, nublando su pensamiento. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo, actuando por mero instinto en la primera oportunidad que encontrara ¿Era simple atracción? ¿Una treta del destino? ¿O un asomo inconfundible de verdad? Su mejilla ardía, aun sentía la cachetada sobre su rostro, escociéndole como una marca escarlata, como si tuviese un encantamiento de presencia permanente. Cerró sus verdes ojos intentando hallar una respuesta, sin embargo la idea que invadía su cabeza, punzándole casi dolorosamente era sencillamente inaceptable. Se echo el cabello hacia atrás por enésima vez, como si eso pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar una respuesta donde sabia que no la encontraría. 

_Hoy encuentro rápido un momento de amor  
De un amor vacío y frío sín ilusión  
Sí, misterío, sí, sin nervios, poco natural_

_***** FLASH – BACK *****_

_  
__Ella observaba, silente espectadora, sonreía, contagiada por el júbilo de sus compañeros de casa pero sin dejar de voltear, buscándolo. El retrato se abrió, expandiendo el rugido de celebración. __  
_

_¡Ganamos! - gritó Ron, que se acercó a Harry dando brincos y le pasó la Copa plateada - ¡Ganamos! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! ¡Ganamos!_

__

_Harry miró alrededor; Ginny estaba corriendo hacia él. Tenía un rostro resplandeciente cuando envolvió a Harry con sus brazos. Y sin pensarlo, sin haberlo planeado, sin preocuparse por el hecho que cincuenta personas estuvieran viendo, Harry la besó. Sin motivo aparente, la castaña sintió como si una burbuja de aire se albergara en su pecho, cerca de su hombro izquierdo pero a una altura menor, fue como si hubiese saltado un escalón sin darse cuenta, entonces se congelo en si misma, concentrándose en una reacción que cualquier amiga tendría ante la felicidad de su amigo. Sonrió, sonrió por la alegría del azabache, sonrió por el sueño cumplido de la pequeña Weasley, sonrió por la satisfacción del pelirrojo, sonrió, sonrió por que era correcto, sonrió por que no sabia que demonios era eso que sentía, sonrió, sonrió por que no le quedaba otra opción. _

_  
__Y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, para después, al fin sola, desvanecerse en la incertidumbre._

__

_***** FIN FLASH-BACK *****_

Una vez que termino de acomodar sus cosas se dio cuenta de que la casa le parecía más húmeda, fría y oscura de lo que podía recordar, sin embargo lo atribuyo a la ausencia de sus padres. Pensó en los momentos en que esa casa le parecía el lugar mas alejado de sus problemas, y después, como si el viento le llevara su nombre, pensó en Harry, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia sin saber que se encontraba solo en la casona abandonada de su padrino muerto. Ahogo un suspiro, reflexionando en que ahora se encontraban en situaciones similares.

_Todo es tán distinto desde que tú no éstas  
Nada me ha devuelto aquella complicidad_

_***** FLASH - BACK *****_

_Harry, tengo miedo – El joven dio un par de pasos y se agacho para quedar a su altura y mirarla directamente a los ojos, tomándola por el mentón_

_No tienes de que tener miedo, estoy aquí, contigo y no voy a permitir que te pase nada ¿De acuerdo?_

_No quiero estar sola_

_No lo estas, yo no te dejare jamás_

_***** FIN FLASH – BACK *****_

_Ternura, si pudieras solo imaginar  
El vacío que tengo en mis manos  
Y lo torpes que están_

No quiero estar sola – Susurro, mientras tomaba camino al armario para tomar descuidadamente un pijama limpio. Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo en su totalidad y, contra cualquier predicción, se sentía en la mas profunda tiniebla.

¿No te parece terrible pescar un resfriado justo ahora? – Comento Draco con sarcasmo, mientras se envolvían en un enorme cobertor gris. Llevaban días así, el con una terrible fiebre y ella atacada por la tos – Estas helada – El rubio dijo el rubio al sentir su brazo. Tomo su parte de la frazada y la envolvió alrededor de la pelirroja

¿Cómo lo haces?

¿Cómo hago que? – Respondio el, con un tono que aparentaba enfado

Eso. Ser tan odioso y adorable al mismo tiempo

Es un arte - Contesto el, sonriendo altaneramente

¡Ah no! No creas que eso significa…

Yo no he dicho que signifique algo, puedo intentar siquiera ganarme tu amistad

No es algo que necesites, para mi desgracia te quiero por todo lo que debería odiarte

Si, ya se que soy magnifico – Bromeo el, para hacerla rabiar

Calla y ven acá, te enfermaras mas con ese frío. De cualquier modo tengo que soportarte hasta que podamos ir, y de momento eso es imposible, en las condiciones que estas… – Ella volvió a formar el hueco en el que el se encontraba para que se sentara nuevamente a su lado, junto al fuego

_***** FLASH – BACK *****_

_¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto el escudriñando un nuevo bosque mientras Hermione abría el bolsito para extraer los postes de la tienda_

_En el bosque de Dean. Una vez vine a acampar aquí con mis padres._

_Tambien en ese lugar los árboles estaban cubiertos de nieve y hacia un frío tremendo, pero al menos estaban protegidos del viento. Pasaron casi todo el dia acurrucados dentro de la tienda, calentándose alrededor de las útiles llamas azul intenso que a Hermione se le daba tambien producir. Harry se sentía como si estuviera recuperándose de alguna breve pero grave enfermedad, y el esmero y la amabilidad de Hermione reforzaban esa impresión._

_***** FIN FLASH – BACK *****_

Negó con la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera apartar las voces e imágenes que su subconsciente no se cansaba de disparar constantemente.

¿Iras a buscarla? – Inquirió el pelirrojo, desde la esquina opuesta de la habitación, al lado de una extrañamente callada Luna – Harry volteo, como si se sorprendiera de la presencia de su amigo en ese lugar a pesar de haber conversado largamente con el durante la pasada hora, pero su reacción siguió siendo la misma

Ella no quiere que la encuentre

¡¿Qué ella no…?! ¡Por Dios Harry, ahora si creo que tantas maldiciones te han afectado!

Hablo en serio, esto se esta saliendo de control

Tienes miedo – Dijo la rubia, por primera vez desde el extenso silencio en la conversación

¡No lo tengo! Quiero decir, es mi amiga, ¿A que podría tener miedo? – Ron miro a la joven y asintió de modo silente

Lo que distingue a un miembro de Gryffindor es su osadía, su temple y su caballerosidad – Recitoo su compañero, como si lo estuviera leyendo de un libro – Y en este momento no estas demostrando ninguna de los tres

¡De acuerdo, tengo miedo! ¿Suficiente?

Y mueres de ganas de ir a buscarla – Expreso sonriente la Ravenclaw

Yo se lo que te asusta – Comento Ron, y de repente su semblante se ensombreció – Pero puedo decirte que…

_Si supieras como te extrañé  
Cuantas noches soñando despierto  
Te volvía a llamar_

_***** FLASH – BACK *****_

_La punta de la espada oscilo mientras Ron bajaba la vista hacia los ojos de Riddle._

_Siempre haz sido el menos querido por una madre que ansiaba tener una hija…Y ahora el menos querido por la chica que prefiere a tu amigo…_

_***** FIN FLASH – BACK *****_

… todo lo que deseas es posible, pero tambien todo lo que temes es posible – Finalizo el pelirrojo dando media vuelta, hasta que Luna lo tomo por el brazo, impidiéndole escapar

Ron… yo…

¡Basta! ¿De acuerdo? Entiendo…

No, Ron, de verdad ella es…

Se lo que es, y sino sales por ella en este instante habrás perdido tu oportunidad – No sabia de donde había brotado repentinamente la rabia en el, no quería decir todas esas cosas, al menos no al principio. En su cabeza no paraba de sentir la vibración de el _"Es como una hermana para mi; la quiero como a una hermana y creo que ella siente lo mismo por mi" _aturdiéndolo con la fuerza de un gong. Luna se había soltado de el y permanecía a un lado, observándolo de una manera que no supo reconocer en el azul de sus pupilas, bufo sonoramente y se dirigió a la chica – Vamos, debo llevarte a tu casa

Los recién llegados dieron media vuelta, y cuando se dirigían a la puerta para desaparecer fueron interrumpidos.

Te dije la verdad, o al menos lo que yo consideraba la verdad – Explico un agitado Harry que había bajado las escaleras rápidamente

Lo se

Estoy asustado, no lo niego, pero tampoco iré por ella. Si se fue es por que no quiere estar aquí y no puedo obligarla

¡Vaya! Al fin están dando fruto los 84 minutos que estuvimos aquí – Exclamo Luna emocionada

Es tu decisión cierto, la próxima semana traeré mi equipaje, espero no molestar - Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo burlonamente, y después desaparecieron en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo

_No encuentro esa música que fue tu voz  
Cuando hablabas de cosas sencillas  
Y no quise escuchar_

_***** FLASH – BACK *****_

_Todavía estas muy enojado conmigo, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Hermione. Harry la miro y vio que volvían a brotarle lagrimas_

_No – Repuso en voz baja – No, Hermione. Tu solo intentabas sacarnos vivos de allí, y lo hiciste muy bien. Si no me hubieras ayudado, ahora estaría muerto_

_***** FIN FLASH – BACK *****_

Le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, preguntándose si estaría bien, si debía ir a por ella, lo que estaba sucediéndoles. Había estado a su lado tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba lo que era estar sin ella ¡Y eso que tan solo habían pasado tres días! Fue entonces que súbitamente se levanto del sillón y tomo su varita, el sonido de un estallido a su espalda lo hizo voltear en posición de ataque.

_Ternura  
Cuanto tiempo sin saber de tí  
Me he echo viejo esperando el momento  
De volverte a encontrar... ternura_

Tranquilo, solo soy yo

No quiero ser descortés, pero…

¿Qué hago aquí? – El no contesto de inmediato, pero ella continuo – Ni yo lo se

Entonces nos pasa lo mismo – Respondió el azabache, sonriendo

Yo… disculpa que te pegara. ¿Estas bien? – Comento ella, acercadote para verificar la gravedad del golpe que seguía un tanto enrojecido. El la tomo por las muñecas y le clavo la mirada, esperando que leyera en sus ojos lo que intentaba decir

No entiendo esto que esta sucediendo, solo que… bueno, las cosas han… pues, cambiado – Dijo el intentando hablar lo mas claro posible de algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Ella se limito a esperar lo que estaba por venir.


	10. Te digo amor

**1****0.- TE DIGO AMOR**

_Amor te digo amor  
y suena diferente.  
Amor que he pronunciado  
en eso se convierte,_

_y voy más lejos…_

Ella soltó una ligera risa. Llevaban varios minutos en la misma posición, mirándose sin decir nada.

¿Qué? – Pregunto el ojiverde, con las mejillas arreboladas

Nada, es solo que… sigues siendo Harry – Respondió con una sonrisa apacible

Hermione se arrojo a sus brazos como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo, ¿acaso era cierto que algo había cambiado? Podía sentirlo en el ambiente, en su respiración entrecortada y en la electricidad que recorría cada poro de su piel sensibilizándola fuera de cualquier parámetro. Casi podía tomar su aroma entre sus dedos y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Aun le confundía su cercanía, se sentía tan extraña y hermosa al mismo tiempo, tan… natural. Acaricio su cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro, era como si sus movimientos fueran siguiendo el guión de una película con final feliz, no importaba lo que sucediera sabia que todo terminaría bien. Fue entonces que casi inconscientemente la tomo por la barbilla, haciendo obligatorio el contacto ocular. Ese invisible lazo que los vinculaba de un modo tan ajeno al terrenal que mas que hablar era volverse uno, ver, oír, pensar y sentir en el cuerpo del otro.

La siguiente jugada era demasiado predecible.

_Amor que todo entiende  
y da todo un sentido.  
Amor y punto.  
Amor, ¿por que creía que te había perdido?_

Sus labios se tocaron de un modo tímido, la consciencia total de lo que hacían lo volvía radicalmente distinto a aquel primer y arrebatado encuentro. La sucesión de acciones, de sensaciones y respuestas era de esperarse, nunca seria suficiente, el tiempo jamás alcanzaría para saciar ese afán de conocimiento mutuo que los envolvía.

El tiempo se detuvo en aquel beso para no volver jamás

Allí estaba. Recargada en su hombro. Tan real y fantástica a la vez. Suspiro ruidosamente, aquellos días habían sido un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Y hoy llegaba Ron. Aun ardían en su cabeza las palabras del pelirrojo _"Se lo que es, y sino sales por ella en este instante habrás perdido tu oportunidad"_.

_Amor de mis pecados dale a la tormenta.  
Que nadie sepa  
Cueste lo que cueste  
duela lo que sienta,  
pero así es la vida.  
Me cierras tantas puertas  
tantas otras me abres  
y no hay salida  
sea lo que quiera _  
_pase lo que nos pase…_

No sabia como decirle lo que estaba pasando, de hecho ni siquiera sabia como decírselo a si mismo, o a ella. No es como si necesitaran etiquetas para algo que siempre había estado ahí. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa sensación de novedad podía vislumbrar una comodidad y alegría incomparables, como si hubiera sido hecho específicamente para eso.

Poso su vista hacia ninguna parte y la acerco mas a el, a compartir su calor, aun sin perturbar su apacible sueño. Ya habría tiempo después para preocuparse por los demás.

Cerró su maleta con algo de dificultad antes de percatarse del espeso silencio que llenaba la habitación.

¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Ron hacia una agachada Luna sentada en su mesita de noche

No, ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?

Pues… estas muy callada – La miro escrutadoramente, desde sus brillantes zapatitos plateados hasta su enredado cabello rubio. Sus ojos lo esquivaban ligeramente, hasta el advirtió que esa no era una buena señal.

_No se, no se, no se  
cuanto sabes de mi,  
pero dejo que puedas  
y permito que me lleves  
poco importa lo que hagas de mi.  
No se, no se, no se  
que es lo quieres de mi.  
Me cuestionas, me estremeces que me arrastres o me  
eleves lo importante es lo que hagas de mi…_

Luna bajo de la mesita con un gracioso salto y le dirigió la sonrisa más convincente que pudo ofrecer. El respondió con una mueca al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Sabes que puedes decirme

No es nada, en serio

Bueno, como quieras – Ron soltó un bufido para después tomar su maleta y salir de la habitación seguido de la joven. Se detuvo en el umbral, a esperarla después de los apresurados pasos que le aventajaba, relajo su expresión y volvió a hablarle, ya mas tranquilo – Puedes visitarme cuando quieras, Luna, no creo que Harry y Hermione tengan problema con que estés allí

Ella abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, como queriendo decir algo que el no alcanzaba a entender. Fue entonces que el advirtió la necesidad de escuchar lo que fuese que quisiera decir, la curiosidad lo carcomía. Quería oírlo de sus labios.

El pelirrojo sintió una agradable sensación formarse en su estomago cuando ella le regalo la primera sonrisa sincera de la tarde, mas no encontró comparación alguna cuando ella se arrojo a sus brazos y le beso en la mejilla.

Ella abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, como queriendo decir algo que el no alcanzaba a entender. Fue entonces que el advirtió la necesidad de escuchar lo que fuese que quisiera decir, la curiosidad lo carcomía. Quería oírlo de sus labios.

Definitivamente Luna Lovegood cambiaba todos sus esquemas.

Simplemente no quería abrir los ojos. Tenía un rato ya que Harry se había levantado del sillón, dándole la oportunidad de acostarse en toda su extensión y arropándola con una manta antes de salir del cuarto. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero el sueño la había abandonado bastante atrás, no obstante lo que no podía quitarse era ese placentero efecto que Harry parecía impregnar en ella cada que se acercaba. Era consciente de su incapacidad para ponerlo en palabras, le había bastado con verlo a los ojos para que el mundo fuera en una sola dirección: Hacia el.

_Amor de mis amores  
y con esto ya acabo.  
Así de claro.  
¿Amor donde estuviste,  
amor donde has estado?_

¿Qué mas daba si el sentimiento era mudo? La falta de un sentido solo sensibiliza los demás, podía sentirlo en cada una de sus células, su cuerpo se lo demostraba a cada instante, deslumbrándola con cada nuevo detalle, con cada lección aprendida en ese corto tiempo. Y estaba más que dispuesta a profundizar en el tema.

No hace falta decir las cosas en voz alta cuando se puede hablar con la mirada.

Volvió a acurrucarse, intentando recuperar la somnolencia perdida cuando escucho pasos en el recibidor. Se levanto con desgana solo para encontrarse a su otro mejor amigo frente a ella, solo pudo leer en Ron una especie de sobrecogimiento que no supo interpretar.

Se acerco a el, ligeramente nerviosa ante su sorpresa manifiesta, y, haciendo a un lado su creciente incomodidad, le sonrió con el gozo de encontrar algo que se cree perdido. El pelirrojo le regreso una sonrisa nerviosa antes de bajar su equipaje y posar una mano en su hombro.

_Amor, querido amor  
así se dan las cosas,  
que no te mientan,  
ni todos son espinas ni todos son rosas…  
_

No quiero sonar grosera, pero… ¿No estabas viviendo con George? – Ron rodó los ojos, arremedándola expresamente, ante lo que se gano un ligero golpe en el brazo y una risa ligera

No me paga lo suficiente – Bromeo – Además de que el examen se acerca y tu eres la única persona que conoce todo lo que no aprendí en estos años – Hermione frunció ceño con fingida indignación antes de girar el rostro y encontrarse con unos desconcertados ojos verdes

¡Ron! Creí que llegarías después – Exclamo el pelinegro, denotando un atisbo de molestia casi imperceptible

Al parecer no soy bienvenido – Se burlo el pelirrojo

No… es solo que dijiste que te mudarías la próxima semana

¿Harry, en que día crees que vives? Dije eso la semana pasada

El ojiverde se asombro, no era común que perdiera la noción del tiempo de modo tan radical. Volteo a ver a la castaña y ella solo subió los hombros arguyendo ignorancia. Ron carraspeo ligeramente para hacerse notar, su irritación era ostensible, sin embargo solo tomo su maleta y se adentro en la casa mientras hablaba de forma aparentemente animada.

_No se, no se, no se  
cuanto sabes de mi,  
pero dejo que puedas  
y permito que me lleves  
poco importa lo que hagas de mi.  
No se, no se, no se  
que es lo quieres de mi,  
me cuestionas, me estremeces que me arrastres o me  
eleves lo importante es lo que hagas de mi._

Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada angustiada antes de seguirlo.

El silencio empezaba a pesarles más de lo imaginado.

Cerro la puerta tras ella mientras se reprochaba su actitud. Había sido muy evidente su sentir, a pesar de sus intentos para ocultarlo.

No podía recriminar la actitud de Ron, después de todo se había inquietado al advertir lo que le sucedía. Una parte de ella deseaba no haberse conformado con el buen talante del pelirrojo. Una parte de ella deseaba haberle dicho la verdad. Una parte de ella deseaba estar en otra parte.

Una parte de ella deseaba ser más valiente.

El quería ser su amigo. Ella no sabía lo que quería, solo sabia que algunos títulos no bastan.

_Hay amores que vienen y van,  
no vuelven a darse en la vida.  
Érase una vez la historia de una herida.  
Hay amores que abundan, amor,  
amor que se lleva la vida.  
Érase una vez que fui lo que quería_

Estaba demasiado Ron-Weasley-zada como para retractarse. Sonrió ante el término que surgió en su cabeza, a veces es diferente lo que se dice de lo que se piensa. Bien podría ser el caso.

Exhalo con agrado. Solo había que tener fe. El amor es paciencia, el amor es bondad… amor es perder la cabeza lentamente.

Y ella lo sabía perfectamente.


	11. Tesoro Pudo ser tu nombre

**11.- TESORO (PUDO SER TU NOMBRE…)**

_Puede ser puede ser tu nombre  
el sonido que me hace recordar_

Capto su mirada perdida aun entre los desvaríos de la fiebre. Se había acostumbrado a hallarla observándolo con preocupación, pero mientras más se recuperaba mas lograba percibir los resquicios de añoranza que reflejaban sus facciones. Tenia ya algunos días que se había dado cuenta de eso cuando tomo su decisión. Ella aun dormía cuando el logro levantarse aun con algo de dificultad, se vistió y empaco las cosas lentamente, dejando todo listo para partir. Si ella deseaba regresar, el se lo concedería.

Ginny se desperezo placidamente, estiro un brazo en busca del cuerpo del rubio y al encontrarse con el vacío, abrió los ojos bruscamente.

- ¿Qué haces levantado? ¡Aun no estas lo suficientemente bien! – Replico la chica, poniendo sus manos en las caderas como gesto de reprimenda.

- Decidí que estoy lo suficientemente bien como para continuar – Murmuro Draco, poniendo la mochila sobre su hombro al tiempo que alejaba sus ojos de los de ella.

La pelirroja se le planto enfrente y lo obligo a mirarla. El sudor corría por la frente del rubio y se le veía aun mas pálido de lo normal, sin embargo no vacilo ni un segundo para responderle con una mirada altanera que no permitía zanjar su decisión. El silencio se apropio del lugar un buen tiempo hasta que el la hizo a un lado bruscamente y empezó a caminar a velocidad constante.

- Draco ¡Espera, vuelve aquí! – Ginny corrió para alcanzarlo y lo volteo por el hombro para encararlo directamente. No fue hasta ese momento que noto su mandíbula apretada y el temblor de sus manos, se aferro a el justo antes de que el impacto de la aparición hiciera cimbrar el firme suelo de terracería que pisaban.

_Aunque jures prometer,  
aunque sirva tropezar,  
aunque tenga que callar,  
no puedes entender  
que no he sabido esperar_

El la atrapo en sus brazos antes del precario aterrizaje. Ginny escondió su rostro en el pecho de Draco antes del impacto y se mantuvo ahí antes de levantarse con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Su impresión cambio por completo cuando pudo distinguir su casa desde la cima de la colina Stoatshead.

La miraba de soslayo desde el sofá de la sala. Ella estaba recostada frente a la chimenea leyendo un libro mientras Ron intentaba realizar un complicado hechizo que hallo en el _Compendio de maldiciones básicas y como combatirlas_.

- ¿Saben? Creo que estamos demasiado preocupados por ese dichoso examen de admisión – Hermione miro ceñuda al pelirrojo ante tal comentario, mas trato de regresar a su lectura como si nada hubiera pasado. – En serio, hemos pasado tanto tiempo estudiando hechizos y repasando pociones que ni siquiera hemos visitado a mis padres

- Ron, no te ofendas, pero me parece que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo en tu casa desde lo de Voldemort, créeme, tus padres no nos extrañaran – Respondió Harry distraídamente. La chica sonrió sin despegar la vista de su libro.

- No es que me este quejando, pero ustedes no me tienen precisamente bien alimentado… - La castaña cerro el tomo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle polvo a las paginas. Frunció el ceño y antes de salir de la habitación murmuro algo muy parecido a _"¿… entonces por que no cocinas tu propia comida?"_ – Realmente no entiendo lo que le pasa – Determino el pelirrojo subiendo los hombros

Harry negó con la cabeza y se rió por lo bajo para después seguirla fuera de la habitación. Unas manos lo atrajeron antes de que pudiera dar vuelta al pasillo y respondió al beso con naturalidad en cuanto sintió los femeninos labios posarse sobre los suyos.

_Puede ser puede ser tu nombre  
El abismo que me hace desvariar_

- Supongo que ya no estas enfadada – Afirmo Harry, haciéndola reír.

- Honestamente, si enojarme con Ron tiene estos resultados debería hacerlo mas a menudo

- ¿Acaso no pelean ya lo suficiente? – Murmuro peligrosamente cerca de su oído para después volverse a apropiar de su boca

- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – Respondió ella en un suspiro. Le dedico un vistazo rápido para luego tomar su mano y alejarse de vuelta a la sala.

Cuando entraron a la habitación Ron contemplaba directamente al techo, recostado en toda su extensión sobre el sillón. Sin darse cuenta, se soltaron y ella se dirigió a la cocina mientras el permaneció con su amigo.

- Estoy aburrido – Explico el pelirrojo una vez que se sintió observado.

- Podríamos jugar ajedrez – Sugirió Harry ante la aparente apatía del joven Weasley

- Me he cansado de verte perder una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra…

- Bueno, capte el punto. ¿Qué quieres hacer, entonces?

- ¿Qué tal algo de quidditch?

- No quisiera dejar a Hermione sola – Ron bufo como respuesta - ¿Quizás una partida de naipes explosivos?

- Los he dejado en casa – Dudo un momento antes de continuar – Podría ir por ellos. De paso tal vez vaya a visitar a Luna, tiene ya algunos días que no la vemos

Harry levanto las cejas y ahogo una risa ligera antes de hacer un gesto con la mano en señal de que hiciera lo que quisiera. El pelirrojo se levanto de un salto y salio de la habitación justo en el momento en que la castaña aparecía con una bandeja de sándwiches.

_Amaré solo y en tu nombre  
todo aquello que se dejó de amar  
y pasaré noches con tu nombre  
noches sin fin noches que atar  
-Piérdete en mi, ponte a volar-  
piérdete en mi..._

- Supongo que no se quedara a comer, ¿Cierto? – El chico de la cicatriz tomo la charola y la llevo al sofá, señalándole a Hermione el lugar a su lado.

- Creo que Ron tiene algo de razón – Dijo Harry después de pasar un bocado del sándwich

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Quizás si hemos estudiando demasiado

- Describe el efecto del encantamiento _Flagrate_ – Hermione le miro divertida al formular la pregunta. El joven titubeo antes de contestar desparpajadamente

- ¿Dibuja una línea de fuego en el aire? – La castaña afirmo sonriente - ¿Cuál es el hechizo de las piernas unidas?

_- Locomotor mortis_ – Contesto ella, bastante satisfecha de si misma - ¿Para que se utilizan los higos secos de las Higueras de Abisinia?

- Con ellos se hacen soluciones encogedoras, entre otras cosas, ¿Cuándo se prohibió oficialmente la cría de dragones?

- En la convención de magos de 1709. Se tomo la decisión por los peligros que implicaba y el riesgo de ser descubiertos por los muggles, mi turno: Contiene colmillos de serpiente molidos, ortigas secas, pedazos de cuernos y púas de erizo…

- Poción Curafurunculos

- Vaya, parece que mis esfuerzos por hacerte aprender algo han rendido fruto después de tantos años.

Harry la recargo en su hombro mientras reía. Se cubrieron con una manta contemplando las llamas de la chimenea hasta entrada la noche. No se levantaron hasta que les pareció que Ron tardaba demasiado.

_Tesoro...  
el más infinito que hay  
vuelvo al final del camino que  
no debí tomar_

- ¿Ronald? ¿No deberías estar estudiando con tus amigos? – Pregunto sorprendida la rubia al abrir la puerta

- Créeme, Hermione no me ha permitido hacer otra cosa – Hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al tiempo que se adentraba en la casa - ¿Tu como estas?

- Algo agripada, pase demasiado tiempo afuera anoche

- ¿No pasaron por aquí los Aethonan?

- Supongo que volaron un poco más al sur. ¿Quieres comer algo? Papa acaba de irse y la cena aun esta caliente

Luna siguió a Ron hasta la cocina. En la pequeña mesa rectangular se encontraban servidos desordenadamente un par de platos que la rubia retiro. El se acerco a la vieja estufa y olisqueo sonoramente.

- ¿Es esto la sopa de plimpies de agua dulce? – Pregunto, levantando una ceja ligeramente preocupado

- Es una simple consomé de pollo, no te preocupes – Respondió Luna, fingiendo indignación ante el gesto de alivio de su acompañante

- Entonces dime, ¿Qué esperamos para empezar a comer?

- La rubia rió sonoramente y se sentó frente a el al tiempo que le servia un plato.

- ¿Du fo lepagadste? – Indago, aun con la boca llena. Ella lo miraba de brazos cruzados y recargada en la silla

- Pi, fafa edtawa mud adujado tada azedo – Ron trago rápidamente y la vio con extrañeza. Luna permanecía en la misma posición y no tenia un solo bocado

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Justo eso quise decir – Rió ella ante su perplejidad – Si, papa estaba muy ocupado para hacerlo. Las tartas de roca no son lo mío, así que puedes comer tranquilo

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió comiendo.

_Tatuare, me tatuare tu nombre,_

_en memoria de…_

Sus pies se arrastraban cuando ella jalaba de su ropa para hacerlo avanzar mas rápido hasta que el se detuvo por completo. Ella se paro en seco y se le quedo mirando impaciente.

_Aunque cambie de matiz,  
aunque apueste un tanto más,  
aunque tenga que inventar,  
no quieres entender  
que me hace daño esperar_

- ¿Podríamos avanzar?

- No, espera…

- No tenemos tiempo para es…

- Cállate. Solo escúchame

- Yo…

- Déjame hablar. Quiero que me elijas. Tienes a Harry, lo se, pero el no sabe que te tiene, siempre esta demasiado preocupado por otras cosas como para prestarte la atención que tu quieres, siempre estas en las sombras esperando a que el venga a ti y tu no eres de esas personas, eres dinámica y no puedes estarte quieta con facilidad y no es justo que finjas algo que no eres solo por alguien que no te merece. Y yo… yo… yo, realmente te aprecio, tienes que creerme. Digo la verdad. Es lo que hago. Quizá sea un cerdo, quizá sea un imbécil, quizá sea una alimaña como todos dicen. Pero te digo la verdad. Es lo único que tengo a mi favor. Y eso no me lo podrá quitar. Si das un paso mas ya no habrá vuelta atrás, no estoy suplicando, no soy de los que suplican, decide Ginny, por que…

- Este es el tema. Los dos nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos, antes, y ahora otra vez, y... y creo que es una vía de liberación buena. Creo que es... es buena, para todos los involucrados. Y... no significa que debamos intentar que sea algo más que esto. Nosotros... ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡¿Por qué?! Por que… por que no puedo pensar… me… me confundes. No puedo pensar, no puedo respirar, no puedo actuar cuando hace estas cosas… cuando… cuando… cuando me haces dudar, por que esto no esta bien… por que…

- Estamos bien juntos – La beso con arrebato, como si fuera la ultima vez y el sospechaba que así sería, ella tardo un poco en responderle, sin embargo lo hizo hasta que el aire fue necesario.

_Pudo ser pudo ser tu nombre  
esa herida que no quiso curar  
-Piérdete en mí y no sentirás-  
Piérdete en mi..._

- No… nosotros… No. Tengo que… Iré con Harry – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, esperando que la siguiera, cuando el empezó a correr de espaldas, regresando a la montaña mientras empezaba a gritar a la distancia

- ¿Eres feliz? ¿Ahora eres feliz? La Ginny que yo conocía era una fuerza con carácter, apasionada, centrada, una luchadora. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te has vuelto blanda. ¿Enñoñándote con un novio y diciendo que esperas a estar inspirada? ¿Esperas a la inspiración? ¿Estás de broma?

La pelirroja corrió hasta su casa sin mirar atrás. Dos personas mas llegaban a ese lugar por medio de la Red Flu.

Hoy ha llegado la hora.

_Tesoro...  
deseo infinito el que hay  
vuelvo a la orilla del paso que  
no quisimos dar_


	12. Que viva el gran amor

**12.- QUE VIVA EL GRAN AMOR**

_***** FLASH – BACK *****_

_Salió de la habitación antes de que Ron terminara su historia. Su hermano les hablaba de lo que sucedió tras bambalinas el día de la batalla de Hogwarts tan solo unos meses antes, en esos momentos se refería, específicamente, a como lograron conseguir la diadema de Ravenclaw. Malfoy nunca había sido del todo de su agrado, pero cuando escucho el papel que el rubio desempeño en un momento tan esencial para la destrucción de Voldemort... ¿redimido?, ¿arrepentido?, ¿Quién podría creer eso?, aquel relato solo hacia fehaciente el hecho de que Draco Malfoy podía rebasar hasta sus propios límites. ¡Y pensar que ahora le permitían vivir con ellos! Una persona tan despreciable como el no merecía tal consideración._

_Su disgusto era mayor de lo que parecía, la sensación de haber sido besada por el rubio apenas llego le provoco un dolor de cabeza que fue aumentando conforme el día avanzaba, esto, aunado a sus pocas ganas de encontrarse a Draco en los alrededores de la Madriguera la hizo negarse a participar en el precipitado partido de quidditch al que sus hermanos la invitaron. Hermione noto su palpable malestar e hizo lo posible por que dejasen en paz a la pelirroja al menos por un rato._

_Una vez que se marcharon todos, Ginny se dedico a repasar todas las malas pasadas que el Slytherin les había jugado alguna vez, alimentando así su justificada animosidad para con él. La jactanciosa actitud que mostraba el rubio con ella solo contribuía a que sintiese con mayor viveza todo el resentimiento acumulado a lo largo de los años. _

_Se encontraba resguardad de la reciente lluvia bajo un árbol, sus meditaciones la abstraían por completo hasta que el sonido de pasos en la tierra mojada la distrajo de modo repentino. Sufrió una sorpresa poco agradable cuando se encontró con un empapado Draco Malfoy caminando hacia ella con gesto adusto._

_Se detuvo justo enfrente de ella, con el mentón levantado en una expresión orgullosa que no alcanzaba a sus ojos. No estaba segura de haberlo imaginado, pero por un momento pensó que estaba nervioso. _

_Ella miraba en silencio como el se movía impacientemente bajo las frías gotas de lluvia. Su platinado cabello se le pegaba al rostro al igual que la ropa, pero parecía no importarle, a veces se pasaba las manos por la cara y la miraba de reojo para después negar con la cabeza. Eso no hizo más que incrementar el desagrado de la pelirroja_

_- No ha servido de nada que luche contra ello – Pronuncio, simplemente, Draco, parecía que hablase consigo mismo por el bajo volumen de su voz – Esto es más fuerte que yo. Esto… no he podido, juro que quisiera… No, no debería…_

_- ¿Podrías dejar de murmurar de una buena vez? – Ginny se cruzo de brazos y lo miro impaciente. No estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo en el._

_- Tu… - Se echo el cabello atrás con las manos y la acorralo contra el árbol, parpadeaba continuamente a pesar de que sus brazos estaban firmes alrededor de ella – Tu me gustas Ginevra_

Quisiera también yo aprender... a no quererte  
Quien sabe si tú entonces me amarías algo más

_El asombro de la pelirroja era superior a toda expresión. Miraba con ojos atónitos a su interlocutor, se sonrojo inevitablemente, dudaba de sus sentidos y, más importante, no podía articular palabra. Malfoy creyó que con esto le daba ánimos y se lanzo a confesarle los sentimientos que desde hace tiempo le inspiraba. Hablaba bien, seguro de sí y con fluidez, pero, según dijo, allí no entraban en juego solo los sentimientos del corazón; hizo hincapié en su amor como en su dignidad y sus origines. Hablo de la inferioridad social de la chica, de que su relación era una degradación, de la inconveniente familia en que ella se había criado. Hablaba con un calor y un convencimiento que parecían nacer de la seguridad que tenia de que sus palabras, más que lastimar a Ginny, daban mayor realce a sus pretensiones._

_A pesar de que la antipatía que le profesaba tenía raíces muy hondas, no podía dejar de ser agradable a la pelirroja aquella declaración. No bloquearon sus resoluciones ni por un solo instante, pero le dolía en un principio el disgusto que iba a darle con su negativa. Los razonamientos de Draco consiguieron apagar en ella toda compasión, transformándola en ira. Se esforzó, sin embargo, en conservar su serenidad para contestarle con paciencia cuando el acabara de hablar, prefería no enemistarse mas con el por su estancia en la madriguera. Las últimas frases de Malfoy le hicieron comprender que él no dudaba de que su respuesta sería favorable a pesar de la impresión de nerviosismo que le había dado._

_Bueno, yo… supongo que debería agradecer tus palabras. Si yo sintiera gratitud por esto, lo haría, pero no la siento. Siempre me ha tenido sin cuidado que me aprecies o no, y esos sentimientos que dices tener no me son precisamente agradables. No es mi intención hacerte sufrir, y, espero que todos esos impedimentos que has nombrado sirvan para evitarte algún dolor – Ginny agito su cabello y se dispuso a regresar a casa para no ahondar en más detalles, de ser así probablemente explotaría_

_Draco recibió sus palabras con tanta sorpresa como enojo y se planto justo frente a ella antes de que pudiera avanzar más._

Que viva todo ese algo de más que quisiera  
Y que no puedes darme

_- ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas contestarme?, ¡Oh vaya! Supongo que al menos podre pedir que me expliques porque me rechazas tan descortésmente. Aunque, ciertamente, tiene poca importancia – Alego él, sarcásticamente_

_- También yo podría preguntarte por que, con el propósito evidente de ofenderme e insultarme, finges que me quieres contra tu misma voluntad y manera de ser. Si he sido grosera, tengo bastante disculpa con eso. Pero nos haz ofendido a mí y a mi familia de otras manera y lo sabes – Renegó ella, señalándolo con el dedo índice justo en el pecho_

_- Tengo toda clase de razones para pensar mal de ti. _

_- Te equivocas si crees que con esa absurda y falsa declaración podrías ejercer algún efecto en mí. – Ella lo empujo bruscamente y corrió de regreso a casa con el enojo ardiéndole en la boca del estomago._

_***** FIN FLASH – BACK *****_

Ginny sonrió altaneramente, aun frente a la puerta de la Madriguera, saboreando aquel acido recuerdo. No era más que un mentiroso, lo supo desde un principio. Cuando supo que había negado conocer a Harry en la mansión Malfoy, creyó que merecía una segunda oportunidad y se arrepintió de haber sido tan dura. Incluso Draco había cambiado y ella lo sabía, pero eso no le quitaba que dejara de ser irritante. ¿La extrañaría? Miro atrás. El no la seguía. Suspiro. Negó con la cabeza. Avanzo directo a la puerta y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento justo en que giro el pomo.

_Tratar de defenderme, amor... sería engañarte  
Y eso me dolería aún más y pienso que..._

La últimas palabras de Draco resonaron en su cabeza una infinidad de veces, seguía escuchándolas aun dentro del los brazos de su padre, bajo las lagrimas de su padre, junto al alivio de sus hermanos. Los gritos, las frases reconfortantes, los saludos, las preguntas, todos los sonidos fuera de su cabeza parecían estar en otra sintonía. Ella era una simple espectadora del show de su regreso.

_Qué viva el gran amor que siento por ti  
Qué viva ese dolor que guardo en mí_

Quería que estuvieran así para siempre. Habían pasado casi una vida juntos y hasta ahora venían a descubrir que podían tener más de sí mismos de lo que alguna vez imaginaron. Desde que lo conoció supo que era especial sin que esto tuviera que ver con su emblemática cicatriz, ahora había comprobado que era hermoso estar con él en todos los aspectos, en todos los ámbitos, en todos los lugares, en todos los momentos, porque se sentía… se sentía correcto. No era porque fuera cómodo, no era porque fuera fácil, no era por que tuviera que ser de ese modo, era porque ellos lo querían así, era porque se complementaban, era porque se entendían, por que se escuchaban, por que se respetaban y se admiraban el uno al otro, era porque se apoyaban y se necesitaban mutuamente. Era por que Hermione ya no podía ser ella misma sin Harry y deseaba con todo el corazón que a él le pasara lo mismo. Suspiro sonoramente, mientras seguía haciendo círculos en el masculino pecho del pelinegro. El la miro a los ojos y supo en que estaba pensando, la palabra _típico_ paso por la cabeza de la chica y se abrazo a él con más fuerza. Harry le beso la frente y acaricio su espalda. Volteo hacia la ventana para encontrarse con el negro telón de la noche cayendo sobre el cielo.

_Porque eres tú esa persona que  
Sustituir no, no sé  
Y hacerlo nunca podré_

- ¿No crees que es mucho tiempo para ir por unos naipes? – Susurro el ojiverde, levantando la ceja

- Si. Pero en este preciso instante no hay algo que desee menos que tener a Ron en casa – Dijo Hermione, sonriendo, para después besar a Harry en la comisura de los labios. La acerco hacia el nuevamente y la beso, sus labios se separaron y exploro su boca hasta quedarse sin aliento. Se tiro por entero en el sillón, poniendo a la castaña encima de el

- Bien, tienes mi voto a favor de que Ron se quede un rato mas en casa

- En casa de Luna querrás decir – Harry contagio su risa a la castaña, haciéndola botar sobre su pecho - ¡Harry! ¡Detente! - La risa de ambos inundaba la habitación, siguieron riendo incluso después de caer del sillón

- Creo que deberíamos ir por Ron, después de todo

- ¿No hay manera de convencerte de que te quedes…? – Dijo Hermione, fingiendo un puchero

- No

- ¿… conmigo?

- Tal vez – El sonrió y volvió a tumbarse a su lado

Él le acariciaba el cabello y sonreía satisfecho. Ella poso su oído en el pecho de Harry y alcanzo a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, casi acompasados a los suyos, la misma agitación, la misma fuerza, como si fuese un solo palpitar. Después de este punto ya no había vuelto atrás, lo que sentía por él era mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado.

_Perderte ahora querría decir  
Volver de nuevo a buscar a alguien que...  
Probablemente no habrá... otra como tú_

Había pasado ya un buen rato cuando el ojiverde se desesperezo y se puso de pie, Hermione lo imito mientras seguía sus movimientos con los ojos. Harry se acerco a un estuche sobre la chimenea y tomo un puñado de polvos que arrojo a la chimenea encendida, provocando que las llamas se tiñeran de un color esmeralda.

_Te estudio por saber de ti algo más  
Pero no llego…_

- ¡La Madriguera! – Grito, para después sonreír a la castaña y hacer una seña de que pasara primero. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se poso frente a él, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Sintió que su estomago dio un salto cuando pronuncio las palabras.

- Te amo, Harry Potter – Esa frase los arrastro a ambos dentro del abismo de fuego verde, una vez dentro del remolino de cenizas, el vertiginoso trayecto los obligo a romper el abrazo, sin embargo cayeron casi simultáneamente en el piso de la Madriguera empezando a reír irremediablemente.

_Y entonces me arrepiento y pienso que es  
Mejor así…_

- Justamente iba a buscarlos – Dijo Ron, tendiendo una mano a sus amigos para que se levantasen – Harry…

- ¡Harry! Qué bueno que ya estás aquí – La Sra. Weasley había abandonado la cocina tan solo para arrastrar al pelinegro de regreso a la misma, el confundido chico tan solo se dejo llevar por la emocionada mujer

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la castaña, al haber quedado sola en la habitación con el pelirrojo

- Ginny apareció

Ron sonrió, pero Hermione no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para ordenarle a su rostro que gesticulara alguna respuesta. Se quedo plantada a mitad de la sala mientras todos acudían a la ya de por si atiborrada cocina. Todo había cambiado… ¿O más bien había vuelto a la normalidad?

_Podría descubrir que uno no ama como ama el otro  
Y eso me dolería aún más._


	13. Gulliver

**13.- GULLIVER**

_En esta noche eterna busco un resto de mi sol_

_El mundo que recuerdo vida a vida como todo, se apagó_

_Pensar que pude haber salvado_

_Quise ser Gulliver y nunca fui Gulliver_

Nunca se había sentido tan egoísta como en ese momento. Cuando escucho del regreso de Ginny no supo exactamente qué hacer, un conflicto de emociones se había desatado en su interior y aun no estaba muy segura de cómo detenerlo, es decir, no es que no se hubiera alegrado porque su amiga se encontraba a salvo en casa, incluso su primer impulso fue correr a la cocina a cerciorarse de que las palabras de Ron eran verdad. Fue entonces cuando, de repente, cayó en cuenta del embrollo en que se había metido, el regreso de Ginny también quería decir "el regreso de la novia de Harry", el solo pensar eso hizo que la culpa atravesara su cuerpo como un rayo.

Ella había usurpado el lugar de Ginny durante meses, debía haber sabido que era algo temporal, debía haber confiado en que encontrarían a la pelirroja con vida, ¿no es eso lo que hacen lo amigos, nunca perder la fe en el otro? Le ardían los ojos, el corazón le palpitaba con dolorosa lentitud. Cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba a Harry no pudo evitar gritarlo, como si fuese lo más natural después de todos esos años de amistad. Probablemente lo fuera, pero ella sabía, desde un principio que su amigo estaba enamorado de la menor de los Weasley, y contra eso no tenía armas para luchar, después de todo el no había dicho que los sentimientos de la castaña fueran correspondidos.

Aguanto la respiración y cerró los ojos unos segundos, no existía una razón que le impidiera volver a como era su vida antes de esa hecatombe que trastoco su universo, Ginny era su amiga y había vuelto para recuperar el tiempo perdido, y ella, como hacen las buenas amigas, se alegraría por ella y se encargaría de que nada interviniera en su cometido.

_En esta noche oscura como siempre me perderé  
Pisando tierra yerma y perseguido por la voz de lo que sé  
Y sé que se me fue la mano  
Pero era ya tarde  
Muy tarde..._

El atravesó el umbral de la cocina y ella salió de su ensimismamiento. Lo vio, con una sonrisa nerviosa acercarse a ella y abrazarla lentamente. ¿Dónde estaban las cosquillas en su estomago? Se soltó de el bruscamente y el la observo confundido.

No sentía nada. Harry estaba ahí, igual que siempre, igual que en la cámara de los secretos, igual que en la sala común, igual que en los partidos de quidditch. Igual que en su primer beso, era la misma situación. Ella había esperado tanto por el, había deseado tanto ese momento… ¿Era real? Tenía que serlo, estaba en casa. Después de meses sin verlo, de extrañarlo en la oscuridad de una caverna, de caminar de madrugada entre la escarcha pensando en el, lo único que sentía dentro de sí era… vacio. No, no, no, no podía ser. El sonreía, expectante y ella no alcanzaba a entender que era lo que hacía falta.

_Estamos bien juntos…_

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar de ahí la voz de Draco, no tenía por qué pensar en el en ese momento, no podía haberse equivocado. Impetuosamente se arrojo de nuevo sobre Harry y le planto un beso inesperado, al fin tenia lo que siempre había querido.

_¿Eres feliz? ¿Ahora eres feliz?_

Termino el beso del mismo intempestivo modo en que lo inicio, se dio la media vuelta y salió con arrebato por la puerta de la cocina.

_En esta noche oscura ya no cabe posibilidad  
De darle vida a nada  
Lo que muere para siempre muerto está  
Y duele tanto echar de menos  
Quise ser Gulliver  
Y nunca fui Gulliver_

Corría tras ella por el jardín de la Madriguera, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era una explicación. Necesitaban hablar, el no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero realmente necesitaban hablar. No la había olvidado, de eso estaba seguro, era como un fuego que el viento trataba de apagar con parsimonia pero que se mantenía encendido, titilante, el trataba de encender nuevas brasas cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró directamente con el sol a sus espaldas, quemándole la piel e iluminando su rostro. No podía hacer nada contra ello, los rayos solares le abrasaban y ahora el sabia que amanecía todos los días aun cuando él se creía atrapado en la noche. Cuando vio a Ginny en la cocina sintió que su fogata cobraba cierta fuerza, pero ya no era capaz de sentir más calor del que ya tenía. Negó con la cabeza, no podía hacerle eso.

¿Pero podía hacérselo a sí mismo, a Hermione?

Hermione. Esperaba realmente que no fuera una alucinación. Ella le dijo que lo amaba y el no había podido responderle nada, se había quedado sin palabras cuando lo que más quería era tomarla en sus brazos y gritarle que sí, que la había amado desde el principio pero que era demasiado tonto para haberse dado cuenta antes, porque siempre que tenía un problema o una duda había estado Hermione para ayudarlo y esta no era la excepción, la necesitaba hasta para encontrarse a sí mismo.

¿Y Ginny? ¡Demonios, realmente tenía una vida complicada! Recordó su cuarto año, cuando en el Torneo de los Tres Magos Ron había sido su posesión más preciada, ahora estaba seguro de que sería diferente. Con Ginny pasaba exactamente lo mismo, había pasado momentos inigualables y jamás dejaría de agradecer a su familia lo que hicieron por él, la apreciaba pero era como si ella sacara una parte diferente de él, una parte que no tenía el mundo sobre sus hombros y que no debía preocuparse por tener el destino marcado en la frente, pero ese Harry tenía que desaparecer de un momento a otro, porque por más que deseara ignorar sus problemas ellos seguían ahí, esperándole, todo ese mundo tranquilo era temporal y él lo sabía, de nada le servía ocultarse detrás de algo que no era.

_Y grito herido - ¡No!  
Un no que estalla en mil pedazos  
Un no que calla en el olvido  
Inútil, pequeño y perdido  
Y grito herido - ¡No!  
Tan fuerte y tan desesperado  
Tan grande, solitario y vencido  
Inútil, pequeño y perdido...  
Inútil, pequeño y perdido..._

Cuando Hermione entro a la habitación se encontró justo con la escena que no quería presenciar, pensó que si se apresuraba podría hacer el trámite de la bienvenida rápido e indoloro para después excusarse con algún deber o malestar y abandonar la Madriguera, pero al parecer el viento no soplaba a su favor. Sin embargo Ginny salió bruscamente y Harry, sin pensarlo, la persiguió. Nadie tenía idea de lo que sucedía, pero lo que la castaña menos quería era pensar en ello.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Ron, colocándole una mano en el hombro, ella tardo unos segundos en responder

- Si, si… solo, estoy un poco cansada, tu sabes

El pelirrojo levanto la ceja algo incrédulo y se dio la vuelta, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

La vio detenerse de repente frente a un árbol, ella se sentó en el suelo mojado por el rocío y recargo su cabeza en el tronco. Cuando Harry la alcanzo ella aun miraba al horizonte.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – Pronuncio Ginny entre dientes, sin dirigirle la mirada

- Como un loco – Harry formo una media sonrisa tras unos segundos de titubeo

- Tengo frio - Ella trato de verlo a los ojos, pero no pudo evitar desviar su mirada en el último minuto

- La temperatura esta baja, casi oscurece – Se quito la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso – La pelirroja lo tomo por el hombro cuando él se agacho para taparla – Paso mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?

- Ginny, yo…

- Yo soñaba con que tendríamos un "felices para siempre", pero si no superamos esto… reprobé este examen – Agacho la mirada nuevamente – Creo que esperaba mucho de ti, de nosotros en general, idealice esto tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta de lo irreal que era – Harry trato de abrir la boca pero ella le puso un dedo frente a los labios – Siempre estuve insegura de esto, preocupada por cuidar cada detalle de lo que parecíamos en lugar de lo que éramos. ¿Sabes? Siempre sentí algo de envidia de cómo te compenetrabas con Hermione – Dijo Ginny, con una risita. El chico abrió mas los ojos y se sonrojo ligeramente, ella no pudo disimular su sorpresa y lo miro inquisitivamente, el se encogió de hombros avergonzado. Ambos rieron, nunca habían logrado comunicarse de esa manera y se sentían realmente incómodos con la situación, hasta que ella rompió sarcásticamente el silencio – Siempre eres tan elocuente

- Lo siento, sé que no debí…

- Entiendo que es tu mejor amiga. Pero llega un momento en el tiempo en que no puedes hacer que tu mejor amiga sea una mujer porque es la mujer de tu vida, debería serlo. Lo tuyo con Hermione es íntimo, y te necesita, y creo que al final del día tú la necesitaras – Ella suspiro pesadamente, luciendo abatida por primera vez – Y yo estaré fuera de ello. Es algo tuyo, lo tuyo con Hermione. Para que esto funcionara yo debería ser tu mejor amiga, Harry – Lo miro a los ojos por un instante, el se levanto y la beso en la frente para después abrazarla - Simplemente no podíamos con esta situación, realmente no podría reclamarte.

- Deben estar preocupados, es hora de regresar – El comenzó a caminar lentamente para que ella lo siguiera

- Sé que hablo mucho, pero si quieres que me calle solo dilo – Grito ella, rebasándolo a toda velocidad, la culpa se habia evaporado de su cuerpo, sabia que se habia equivocado y esperaba aun tener el tiempo de rectificar. El estallo en carcajadas y comenzó a correr, le daría ventaja, aun tenía mucho en que pensar.


	14. Dame argumentos

**14. DAME ARGUMENTOS**

Sabía que él en realidad no la seguía, pero procuró mirar atrás antes de pasar de largo la casa en su acalorada carrera; cuando llegó a los límites del terreno sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo, después de girar sobre su palma unos instantes el objeto se detuvo señalando hacia un punto en el horizonte y ella se dirigió hasta allí con premura, algunos metros más tarde repitió la acción hasta que, después de varios intentos alcanzo a ver la silueta del rubio dibujada vagamente a la lejanía.

_Dame argumentos_

_Dame una razón_

_Encuentra y busca un solo error_

_Pa' que me sienta así de infame_

- ¡Draco, espera, Draco! – gritó, con todo el aire que sus pulmones eran capaces de proporcionarle tras el esfuerzo. Malfoy continuó caminando, como si no la escuchara, hasta que las veloces zancadas de la chica la acercaron a una distancia que él no podía ignorar.

- ¿Qué, Weasley? ¿Olvidaste tu cepillo de dientes? – Respondió el con tranquilidad, deteniéndose en seco cuando ella le cortó el paso. Ginny tomó una profunda bocanada antes de decir palabra.

- No, olvide esto – Pronunció la pelirroja con firmeza, lanzándose sobre él para arrebatarle la consciencia con un beso impulsivo. La mochila que él llevaba al hombro resbaló hasta caer al suelo en un golpe sordo mientras que la enredaba entre sus brazos.

Cuando el beso terminó, Draco la miró extrañado. Ella solo mantuvo los ojos cerrados al tiempo que recargaba la frente en su pecho, recuperando la respiración.

- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba – Comentó el, de manera trivial, Ginny rió sobre la camisa del rubio. Su tono se ensombreció ligeramente - ¿Qué está pasando?

- Terminé con Harry – Pronunció con seriedad, alzando la mirada por primera vez en todo el rato – Es la oportunidad que querías…

- Bien, entonces la cosa es así: Me gustas, eres sexy y una excelente besadora, la pasamos bien; pero no me uses para darle celos a tu ex. – Dijo Draco, agachándose por la mochila y cortando cada frase que ella intentaba completar.

_Maldigo que en ningún dolor_

_No exista un Dios _

_Ni un Cristo que me sea capaz_

_De desahuciar mendigo_

- ¡No eres más que un niño asustado! – Grito ella, mientras él se alejaba nuevamente, a paso lento. – Te conozco; eres un patán, egoísta y creído. Y aun así te quiero – Draco se detuvo, a un par de metros de distancia, volteando a verla. Ginny aprovechó para acortar nuevamente la distancia hasta pegarse a su oído – Te quiero por que se que también eres un buen hombre, que eres honesto y amable aunque te guste pretender lo contrario…

- No soy el segundo plato de nadie, Ginebra, ya deberías saber eso. Si Potter decidió dejarte, no es mi problema. Te advertí sobre eso, ahora no esperes que sea tu premio de consolación – Contestó con dureza, mirándolo a los ojos intensamente, la pelirroja resopló y se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de devolverle la mirada

- ¡Bien, tuviste razón todo este tiempo! Me he equivocado tantas veces, sobre todo contigo, que no puedo exigirte nada. Puedes irte si quieres, no voy a detenerte, pero si lo haces no quiero volver a verte. Debí elegirte desde el principio, pero no te daré otra oportunidad si la desperdicias.

- ¡Te fuiste! Diste media vuelta y me dejaste, así, sin más. Confié en ti, y tu ni siquiera dudaste, ni siquiera me miraste, solo… te fuiste. Si tan solo confiaras en mi o apostaras a mi favor alguna vez… – Su voz temblaba con ira – Te elegí y me diste la espalda. Quisiste irte y yo no te detuve, tampoco quería volverte a ver. Ahora vienes, aquí, a plantarte frente a mí a exigirme, a reprocharme. Las cosas no funcionan así, al menos no conmigo, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes fingir que yo soy el malo de la historia. Solo dime que es lo que realmente quieres de mi y vuelve a tu anhelado hogar

- ¡Quiero que te importe! – La desesperación empezaba a dominarla – Volví porque después de todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que contigo soy… libre. No me importa nada más, no vine porque fueras mi única opción, vine por que descubrí que eres lo que necesi… - Draco la jaló hacía su cuerpo, besándola de nuevo. No es como si pudiera resistirse. Ella tardo unos segundos en responder, cediendo finalmente a sus instintos hasta que él se detuvo de repente, sonriendo de medio lado ante la cara de confusión de la chica

- Te besé, con lengua y todo. Y pienso volver a hacerlo, así que acostúmbrate. Fin de la discusión. – Ginny sonrió, sintiendo el brazo del rubio posarse en su hombro

- Si, lo que digas. – Comentó, fingiendo restarle importancia – Vamos a casa, aun tienes una libertad condicional que cumplir – El rubio rió mientras caminaban de regreso a La Madriguera

_Y ahora dime si a pesar de todo _

_Aun puedo amor,_

_Amor, dolido amor,_

_Y amarte aun amor_

Extendió la mano para recibir el té que la Sra. Weasley le ofrecía, el vapor de la infusión elevándose hasta su nariz para dejarle una agradable sensación que ella prefirió ignorar. Harry y Ginny habían dejado la habitación hace ya un buen rato, y no había señales de que regresaran pronto, lo único que Hermione podía hacer en ese momento era disimular una sonrisa para su anfitriona que la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Te sientes bien, querida? Te noto un poco pálida – Preguntó la mujer, pasándole una mano por las mejillas y frente a fin de verificar su temperatura. La castaña asintió con la cabeza antes de responder

- Sí, tengo una leve jaqueca, pero estoy bien, probablemente solo es cansancio

- En ese caso será mejor que reposes un poco, ¿Por qué no subes y tomas una siesta? No creo que haya problema con que Ginny y tú se pongan al día más tarde…

Molly Weasley le palmeo el hombro cariñosamente antes de señalar la escalera con la barbilla, Hermione sonrió ligeramente antes de darse media vuelta soltando un apenas audible "gracias". Se dirigía a las habitaciones cuando Ron la detuvo dirigiéndole una mirada significativa.

- Hermione…

- No – Le interrumpió la chica – Ahora no, Ron, por favor. Solo… déjame, ¿quieres?

El pelirrojo se metió las manos en los bolsillos viéndola alejarse.

- Ella va a estar bien – Dijo Luna, detrás de él, sacándole una sonrisa. El se giró para tener a la rubia de frente. – Todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Ron, inclinándose hacia ella para limpiarle el rastro de merengue que quedaba en la comisura de sus labios - ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

- Solo lo sé – Contestó, sonriendo ante el contacto y emulando la acción del chico. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir el pulgar de Luna acariciándole el rostro. – Puedo sentirlo.

Ron abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces sin emitir sonido alguno, fue entonces que la rubia detuvo su caricia para tomarle la mano y sonreírle inocentemente. Una carcajada del Señor Weasley saco al joven de su ensimismamiento y le provocó una risa nerviosa que acompaño rascándose la nuca.

- Luna, tu…

- Puedes besarme si quieres, ¿sabes? – Le interrumpió ella, con un tono que él no supo distinguir, de lo único que Ron tuvo consciencia en ese momento era de la inevitable sensación de su mandíbula golpeando el suelo. Metafóricamente, claro.

_Dame un motivo, un algo solido_

_Pa' que este fiero corazón no crea que es_

_Inútil y cobarde_

- ¡¿Qué? … Yo… Este… ¿Qué… que… dijiste? – Él trago saliva mientras volteaba a todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie los mirara. La habitación estaba en silencio, sin embargo ninguno de los presentes parecía prestarles atención, ocultos como estaban en un rincón. Tras unos segundos la conversación se reinició y Ron suspiró aliviado.

- Dije que me beses, si quieres – Luna lo miró intensamente y posó una mano sobre el brazo de Ron, con la sonrisa flaqueando a momentos para después bajar la mirada. El pelirrojo la tomo de la barbilla para restablecer el contacto visual.

- Si… si quiero… - Luna sonrió cerrando los ojos, mientras él se acercaba a sus labios nerviosamente, era apenas un roce cuando ella le colgó los brazos al cuello haciéndolos perder el equilibrio, ella estalló en risas.

- ¡Chicos, ¿Están bien? - Preguntó el Señor Weasley. Ron sonreía negando con la cabeza mientras jalaba del brazo de Luna para ayudarla a levantarse, ella aprovechó el impulso y lo golpeó con un beso inesperado que le impidió responderle a su padre. – Bueno… Molly… ¿podrías servirme otra taza de té?

Ron y Luna comenzaron a reír, rompiendo el beso conforme el Señor Weasley regresaba abochornado a la mesa.

- ¡Wow! – Exclamó ella, alzando los brazos y dando un pequeño brinquito, Ron rio nuevamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para cuando bajo la mirada Luna estaba abrazándolo y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho - ¡Eres mejor que mil Blibbers maravillosos, Ronald! – Él sonrió discretamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- No, yo… - Luna alzó la cara y lo miró, interrumpiéndolo sin palabras – Puedo acostumbrarme a esto, ¿sabes? – Ella lo tomó de la mano y jaló de él hacía la cocina

- Vayamos por más pastel, ¿no tienes hambre?

- Oh, por Dios… ¡Eres perfecta! – Mencionó Ron, relamiéndose los labios antes de acelerar el paso haciendo reír a Luna.

Harry entró a la habitación e inmediatamente la buscó con la mirada, la sonrisa se le cayó del rostro cuando no la encontró. Ron y Luna reían mientras comían una rebanada de pastel en la mesa, así que se acerco a ellos con premura.

- Ron, ¿Y Hermione? – El pelirrojo tragó su bocado antes de contestar

- No lo sé, se fue hace un rato… ¿Y Ginny? – Frunció el entrecejo mirando a Harry fijamente, el ojiverde dudo un segundo para responderle sin que esto ocurriera, simplemente se alejó rápidamente - ¿Harry, esta todo…? – Ron se levanto para seguirlo pero Luna lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo, él la miró confuso.

- Todo va a estar bien – Repitió ella encogiéndose de hombros, él sólo suspiró resignado.

El azabache maldijo por lo bajo mientras caminaba a paso apresurado, para cuando entró a la sala pudo verla de pie frente a la chimenea, mirando fijamente las llamas. Repentinamente ella sintió su presencia y lo miró con una sonrisa amarga.

- ¡Espera!

- Tenemos que hablar - Pronunció ella, al mismo tiempo, mientras él se acercaba a grandes zancadas para tomarla firmemente por la muñeca.

- No puedes huir… no de nuevo – Le interrumpió Harry

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Hermione se puso las manos en la cintura y frunció el ceño.

- Vamos, Hermione, cuando algo se te sale de las manos tu solo… desapareces. – Se arrepintió de sus palabras casi inmediatamente después de haberlas pronunciado

- ¿Qué? ¡Tú eres quien aleja a las personas cuando pierde el control de la situación!

_Y entiendo que tras no saber querer,_

_Querer, querer después ni pueda ser_

_Ni tenga ya sentido_

- Pero tú nunca me has permitido hacer eso contigo – Respondió, tratando de mantener la calma, vio como la ira se disipaba del rostro de la castaña - Hermione, yo…- Comenzó él, pasándose las manos por el cabello frenéticamente

- Entiendo, Harry… debí saberlo de algún modo. Era muy simple, Ginny tenía que regresar de un momento a otro. Lo que nosotros teníamos era solo tiempo prestado – Ella se soltó de su agarre y lanzó al fuego el montón de polvos flu que guardaba en su puño. Él la tomó del hombro y la giro de nuevo hacía el

_Y ahora dime si a pesar de todo puedo amor,_

_Amor herido amor_

_Y amarte a un amor_

- No, Hermione, no entiendes, por primera vez en tu vida no estás entendiéndome – Su voz sonaba ronca, sin embargo no había manera de ocultar el tono nervioso en sus palabras

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? – Estalló ella, respirando entrecortadamente – Yo debí saberlo, Harry, ella es mi mejor amiga y tu… tu eres su novio. ¿No entiendo que es como si nada hubiera pasado?, ¿O te refieres a que lo más tonto que pude hacer fue enamorarme de ti? – Hermione se puso las manos en el rostro y cerró los ojos, el tomo sus antebrazos y sutilmente la forzó a mirarlo

- Yo no creo que seas tonta – Dijo en un susurro, acariciando el dorso de su mano. Ella se lanzó hacia él en uno de sus característicos abrazos, ocultando la cara en su cuello.

- Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry – Se separó ligeramente de él, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros mientras lo miraba fijamente – Perdón por hacerte pasar todo esto. Lo siento, de verdad, en este momento deberías estar con Ginny en lugar de estar lidiando conmigo – Ella respiró profundamente y trató de sonreír - Olvidémonos de todo esto, ¿quieres? – Empezó a caminar pero él no se movió de donde estaba.

_Hubo recuerdo un tiempo en que_

_Solíamos estar tan juntos que tu piel_

_Se confundía en mía_

- Hermione… - La castaña volteó lentamente ante el llamado, intentando parecer más tranquila – Hable con Ginny – Mencionó el, sin estar muy seguro de que decir a continuación

- Bueno, es lógico, ¿no? Llevan meses sin verse y… - Harry no pudo evitar reír al verla regresar a su vieja actitud de sabelotodo - ¿Qué?

- No, no entiendes… le hablé de nosotros – Él no pudo evitar mirar al piso

- Uh… ¿Está… está todo bien? – Hermione regresó sobre sus pasos para acercarse a él, haciéndolo tomar asiento junto con ella. No pudo disimular la preocupación en su voz.

- No. Quiero decir, si. Mejor que nunca, de hecho. – Harry sonrió ante su propia afirmación, trató de serenarse para mirarla a los ojos – Hermione, tú también eres mi mejor amiga – Ella agacho la mirada y trato en vano de sonreír – No, no, no, no, no… quiero decir – Resopló sonoramente, volviéndose a pasar las manos por el cabello – Quiero decir que… que eres muy importante para mí, probablemente la más importante – Se puso en cuclillas, para poder mirarla directamente

- Oh, Harry… - Ella sonrió, genuinamente por primera vez en la conversación – No… no necesitas hacer esto…

- Espera, solo espera – El ojiverde cerró los ojos un segundo antes de mirarla de nuevo y poner un dedo sobre sus labios – Me refiero a que… eres realmente importante, más que Ginny. Tú… eres más que libros y estudio – Ambos rieron, recordando aquella vieja conversación – Eres Hermione Granger, mi Hermione Granger. – Se tambaleó ligeramente y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de la castaña para mantener el equilibrio, soltó una risa inquieta – Realmente no soy bueno para estas cosas.

- Es más que suficiente para mí – Dijo Hermione, enredándole los dedos en el cabello

- No puedo simplemente olvidarme de esto porque… porque quiero estar contigo. Para ti no soy el-niño-que-vivió o el-elegido, soy Harry… solo Harry. Eres buena para mi, eres esa persona sin la que no puedo imaginar mi vida – La miró a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía como tantas veces habían hecho antes – Yo te…

_Concédeme lo justo que _

_Por ley sabemos que_

_Se suele conceder_

_A todo a lo que ha sido_

Hermione se inclino hacia él, dejando solo una pequeña distancia entre sus labios que Harry cubrió de inmediato, saboreándola con mayor intensidad que nunca. Su corazón latía enérgicamente, pero no fue hasta que la atrajo hacia sí que se dio cuenta del ímpetu de su palpitar. La sintió recargarse en su regazo mientras profundizaban el beso, impregnando de ardor su piel y de nubosidad su pensamiento. Ella suspiro sobre sus labios, transmitiéndole un escalofrío que lo caló hasta la medula, cuando el aire fue necesario no pudo más que pronunciar entrecortadamente.

- Los Weasley no van a extrañarnos

Entonces lanzo el puño de polvo a la chimenea, tornando las llamas a color verde. Ella sólo lo siguió.

_Hubo recuerdo un tiempo _

_En que solíamos estar_

_Tan juntos que tu piel_

_Se confundía en mía…_


End file.
